Years Later
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: My heart was racing and I began to question everything I had. She couldn't be standing there, alive and well. Staring at me with an expression which broke me even more than before.
1. Goodbye

**A/n: Okay, I'm going to start off this year with a story idea that has been lingering in my head. I posted the first chapter of this story a long time ago, it did horrible. So I deleted it. I decided I would just edit it and see how it does now. So here I go!**

**Full Summary: Sakura was Sasuke's mate. She was killed by an unknown something or someone. Now, 500 years later. She is reborn and he doesn't plan on letting her go this time. But will the same thing happen again? Vamp. Fic**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"Master-Sasuke! Your presence is needed at the Watanabe's Annual Ball tomorrow night." A servant said to the man named Sasuke. He had Jet black hair that spiked up in the back and his clothes told you he was royal. Whether you knew it or not. His back was toward the servant so you couldn't see his face. But he had perfect features. The thing that would scare you is his red eyes and IF he bared his fangs at you. Yes, that's right. He is what you call-_

_A Vampire._

_"Tell them I'll be there." He said, in a bored tone. As if he didn't want to go. And he didn't. The servant left the room and Sasuke sighed._

_"You don't have to go, Sasuke-kun." A feminine voice entered the picture. She was, like him. A vampire. Blue Hair, Onyx Eyes, and that dangerous feeling. Well, it's no wonder. She's an Uchiha._

_"Hn."_

_"Sakura won't like it." Sasuke's eyes softened at the sound of her name. _

_"Father would want me to go."_

_"He's dead."_

_"Hn." The woman sighed._

_"You have to stop going off of father's choices for you. Live your own life."_

_"I'm dead."_

_"So am I. But I still live my life human."_

_"No wonder you are so weird."_

_"At least I'm approachable to people."_

_"Sora, I don't need this right now." She smirked._

_"Fine, then. Have fun with your ball." She said, before leaving the room. Sasuke sighed as he stared into nothing. Thinking about whatever came to his mind. His stupid sister-in-law was telling him what to do. And he never liked that about her. Why did Itachi marry her? She too, also came from the Uchiha clan, a family of nobles. His family was the top, the highest, the royals. _

_Knock. Knock._

_"Come in, my love." He said as he turned to face her. Sakura walked in with a bright smile on her face. Her beauty was more exotic than Sora's. Pink Hair, Green Eyes, and an innocent presence._

_"Sasuke-kun, you're going to THAT ball?" She said in disgust. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Are you here to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong?"_

_"I just don't trust that family."_

_"No one does." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a possesive hold._

_"Then don't go."_

_"I'll have to." Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not coming." Sasuke looked at her._

_"You will."_

_"Hell no. That bitch, Karin, doesn't exactly like me." Sakura said. "Plus, she tried to get into your pants." Sasuke flinched slightly at the memory. It was the day before their wedding and somehow, Karin snuck into Sasuke's room and tried to rape him. Sasuke was just about to kill her when someone was knocking on the door. He wasn't allowed to kill Karin since she is the duke and dutchess daughter._

_"Alright, but you owe me one night." He said, pushing her onto the bed._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A loud knock awoke the two lovely couple early in the morning._

_"MASTER SASUKE! MASTER SASUKE!" Servants were pounding at the door for him to wake up. If you were only human, you would only hear the servants knocking, but for Sasuke and Sakura. Things were turning into hell from outside the room. Sasuke opened the door annoyed._

_"What is it!?" He yelled slightly at them. But blinked at them when he saw tears in their eyes. What had happened? Sakura appeared right behind him._

_"I-it's L-lady S-sora..." One of the servants stuttered. Sasuke's eyes widened and raced toward the scence with Sakura right at his side. They ended up near where Itachi and Sora's room are located. Their good friends where surrounding something...or _**someone.**_ All of their faces read death. Sasuke walked up slowly toward the group while he was holding Sakura's hand. Sakura was already crying. Even though she didn't know what happened. The group broke apart slightly to let Sasuke in, where Itachi was sobbing as he was holding his beloved's body in his arms. Her eyes were still open and they read horro and tragedy. Sasuke fell on his knees._

_"Aniki..." He said slowly. Itachi didn't say anything, but Sasuke kept going._

_"Gomenasai..." He said, bowing his head. Itachi just nodded._

_The rest of the day, the castle was full of depression and sadness. No one knows what had happened to Sora. They didn't even hear a scream last night. Whoever, or whatever did it. Itachi would be the one to give the punishment._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_While Sasuke was at the ball that night. Which he didn't enjoy at all. Sakura was with her friends, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga. Apparently, their mates, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki were all invited to the ball. Which of course, they had to go to._

_"I'm scared you guys..." Ino said, curling up into a little ball._

_"Why?" Tenten asked._

_"The thing with Sora..."_

_"Shhh! We're not suppose to talk about that right now." Sakura said. No one was allowed to act sad or depressed. For Itachi's sake. He locked himself in Sora's room. Where she was found dead. Right in front of the window. So something must've come in through that._

_"I feel so bad for Itachi-san..." Hinata said, in her usual quiet voice. Everyone nodded._

_"Let's talk about something else, to get our minds off of this." Sakura said, in a happy tone._

_"That Karin bitch better not get close to my Shika!" Ino almost yelled._

_"Aren't her sluts their with her?" Ino nodded._

_"Then why are you worried about Karin getting to Shika? She's more focused on Sasuke." Tenten said._

_"Don't remind me." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. Each one of them just wanted to kill the Watanabe Sluts. Well, they are known as that. But aren't sisters. That's their name because Karin is the "Leader". Ami, Murasaki, and Keiko were the other three who were after the other boys._

_"We should go and crash that party." Ino said, with a wicked smile. Tenten laughed._

_"That would be so cool." She said, smiling. _

_"Hey, guys. I'll be right back. I need to get something from my room." Sakura said, getting up. _

_"I'll come with you." Hinata said. Sakura smiled._

_"No It's okay. I'll be quick."_

_"You sure?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and they shooed her off._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura was on her way to her room when she heard a strange sound coming from the Great Hall, where everyone ate. _

_'Oh wait, it's dinner time.' She thought and continued on her way. Sakura started to feel uneasy as she was heading toward the room. The hallways were dark, they weren't usually. Sakura started to walke slower and slower. As she passed by Sora's room, she felt a rush of cold air run past her and she shivered._

_"Sora, if your a ghost. Can you please stop trying to scare me?" She asked to nothing. She felt someone's presence behind her as soon as she said that and she turned her head slowly. Red eyes locked with her Green eyes._

_"AHHHHHH!!!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ino, Tenten, and Hinata both raced toward the scream, whom they recognized as Sakura's. _

_"We shouldn't have let her go on her own!" Ino yelled as they were running._

_"Not my fault! I thought she would be okay!" Tenten yelled. Two figures they saw in the distance and ran faster. As they got closer and closer, the stopped a few feet away from them. _

_"Tenten! Ino! Hinata!" They heard Sakura yell, the figure who was waving her hand at them. _

_"Sakura!" They said simultaneously. The person in front of her turned his head to look at them. It was Itachi._

_"Are you okay? We heard you scream and-" Ino said._

_"I'm fine. Itachi just scared me a little." Itachi smiled slightly._

_"Again, I am sorry my dear sister." Sakura smiled._

_"It's okay."_

_"Did you get what you need from your room?" Sakura shook her head._

_"No, I was about to get it."_

_"Alright, we'll leave you alone now, then." Tenten said sarcastically. Itachi bowed to them._

_"Forgive me, but I must be going somewhere now." Itachi said, leaving._

_"It's good to see him out and about so soon." Hinata said. They were soon in front of Sakura and Sasuke's room. They all froze. Someone was inside..._

_"It's probabaly just Sasuke, you guys." Sakura said, opening the door._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke woke up when he heard someone calling his name.

'_Naruto..._' He thought. The dream he had just had. He bowed his head in shame and disgust once he sat up in his bed. That fateful night, he had lost his beloved. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were never found. Although no one said they died. They only found Sakura's body. Cut up, Naked, and hidden in different parts of the room. Everyone thought it was Karin. So she was executed in secret.

"Sasuke-Teme! Wake up!" Naruto yelled, breaking the door. Sasuke glared at him.

"Dope, don't do that again."

"We're suppose to go out into the city today for Tsunade." Naruto remined him.

"Hn."

'_Sakura...' _He thought.

-

-

-

**Well, how was it? It is different than the other stories I've done. Please REVIEW! I would like to know how this story was.**


	2. The Suit

**A/n: Hm, I don't really have anything to say. **

**Enjoy!**

**Special Note! **

_If you are going to be in a Masquerade or a Skit for a Con and need help with any ideas. PM me! I'll be glad to help!(CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PAST COSPLAYS)_

**Full Summary: Sakura was Sasuke's mate. She was killed by an unknown something or someone. Now, 500 years later. She is reborn and he doesn't plan on letting her go this time. But will the same thing happen again? Vamp. Fic**

-

-

-

"SAKURA!" A loud yell rang through the entire building. A girl with pink hair and green eyes looked up to her superior.

"Yes, Tsunade-Shishou?" She asked.

"What happened to those new designs for our Spring line?" Tsunade said, holding out her hand. Expecting a bunch of pictures to be handed to her.

"I already gave them to you." Tsunade glared.

"Sakura, you know I don't like lying. If you didn't finish them, I'll have to get someone else." Tsunade said. Sakura shook her head.

"I gave them to you while you were on the trip to Brazil last week. Their still in your office." Sakura explained. Tsunade had to go to Brazil for new inspiration and while she was there, she had asked Sakura to create a design that was inspired by Spring and Brazil. Tsunade gave out a sign of relief.

"Thank goodness. But they better be in my office still." She said before leaving her office. Sakura worked at one of the top fashion companies in the world, "Kunoichi". Competing with "Gucci", "Louis Vuitton", "Armani", "Chanel", "Nike", "Addidas", "Guess", and many more.

Knock. Knock.

"Sakura-sama." A tiny voice said.

"Yes, Hinata?" She said. Hinata and her weren't really close. She was just her secretary, who really didn't talk much.

"I got a phone call asking for a request." Sakura nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"A design to create a royal suit for a king." Sakura raised an eyebrow. It's rare for a royal to ask any fashion company assistance in their clothing.

"And they asked for me?" Hinata nodded.

"The king's assistant said that the king's birthday is in two weeks. And they need it before then." Sakura nodded.

"Any Special Requests?"

"The Suit should be plain. Black and Blue."

"That should be easy."

"And the King and his Friends will be here in one week to see the design." Hinata said, before leaving. Sakura's eyes widned.

'_I'm going to need some help.' _Sakura thought.

-

-

-

"You want us to help you with a suit, billboard brow?" Ino asked. Ino and Sakura had been best friends since forever. They shared so much in common, besides a Jobs. Ino was a model and spokes person for for Cover Girl.

"I don't see why I'm a part of this." Tenten complained. Tenten and Sakura met in High school, when Sakura was picked on by a few perverted boys and got saved by Tenten, the tomboy of the school at the time.

"I can't do this job alone. Please help!" Sakura begged.

"I'll be happy to help!" Ino said, clapping her hands together and alreayd designing it.

"I'll help too, I can't let you and Ino "Girly" the suit up. Remember, He's a King, not a queen." Tenten said.

They all laughed together and got started.

-

-

-

"Are we there yet!?" Naruto complained and they were headed toward Tokyo, Japan. It had been a while since they had been to the very modern city of their once lovely home. Though they had to give it up. Vampire's population were decreasing drastically and the humans population was accelerating. And still is.

"It takes a week for us to get there, you're forgetting about that." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, Neji. Did you send in the request?" Neji nodded.

"Of course I did."

"We finally get to celebrate Teme's birthday!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke hadn't celebrated a birthday since **_she_** had died. But his friends wanted him to. Sakura would want him to.

"Will the suit be what I asked for?" Sasuke said.

"Plain Blue and Black."

"Hn." And they continued on their way.

-

-

-

**1 Week Later**

"When is she going to be here?" Naruto asked, impatiently.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry." Tsunade said. She wasn't afraid of them. She too, was a vampire.

"Tsunade, you know we have to leave soon." Neji explained to her.

"Yeah, It took us a week just to get here." Shikamaru said.

"Hn."

"Let me see what's taking her so long." Tsunade said, picking up the phone.

"_Hello?" _A voice said from the other line. Sasuke, being the vampire he was, heard the little voice and his eyes softened.

"What's taking you so long to get here?" Tsunade asked.

"_I'll be right there, Tsunade-Sama." _

_"_She'll be right here very soon."

"Finally, then after this we could go get some Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Tsunade-Sama," Neji said. "Have you found any leads...?" He asked, hopeful.

"I can't tell you right now." She said. Tsunade was also a vampire, but the thing that she knew that the other four didn't know was that she had found each of their mates about five years ago. She tried to get tell them, but they were also so hard to get a hold of. But lucky for them, they each get to see their mate before they leave tomorrow for Konoha.

"Neji, I thought we're not allowed to talk about that in front of you know who." Naruto said, secretly pointing at Sasuke. Which wasn't really a secret.

"Dope, I know you're pointing at me." Sasuke said, in a monotone voice.

Knock. Knock.

"Ah, She's here." Tsunade said with a smile. "Come in, Sakura." She called out to her. Sasuke's eyes widened and immediantly turned his head toward the door. Everyone else did the same. The door opened revealing a Pink haired, Green eyed girl, holding a beautiful perfect suit, made for royalty. Sakura smiled once she was in the room and Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_It can't be her...'_ He thought. Then he came to once conclusion. How could Tsunade pull a sick, twisted game like this!? Sasuke immediantly stood up.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Tsunade?" He demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Tsunade asked, not please with the tone of his voice.

"You are a sick person if you're trying to make me believe that this is Sakura." He said, about to activate his sharigan.

"Calm down, Teme." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right." Neji said. Shikamaru just nodded.

"If you don't believe me, then you don't have to stay here and see your wonderful suit that Sakura had designed just for you." Tsunade said. Sasuke didn't say anything, but glare at her and sat back down.

"Sakura, if you will." Tsunade said. Sakura looked confused for a moment and nodded.

"Well," She said, taking the suit out of the plastic. "It's as you requested. I hope it's to your liking, your majesty?" She said, not sure if she should call him that. The others smiled slightly. Sasuke stood up again and examined it. Sakura was sweating like a pig.

'_He probably doesn't like it! That's why he isn't saying anything.'_ Sakura thought. Then, Sasuke was soon in front of her, eyeing her up and down. Sakura looked around the room.

'_Does he think I'm the suit?' _Sakura thought, silly.

"Well, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, waiting for his answer.

"Hn." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's hand and leaving the office.

"Tsunade-sama...?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm?"

"Was that really...?" He asked, looking at her. Tsunade nodded.

"You sure you're not playing with us, old hag?" Naruto threatened. Sakura and Him were really close. Like Brother and Sister, He knew how much Sakura meant to Sasuke.

"I'm not." Tsunade confirmed.

-

-

-

**Special Note! **

_If you are going to be in a Masquerade or a Skit for a Con and need help with any ideas. PM me! I'll be glad to help!(CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PAST COSPLAYS)_

**Whoo-Hoo! Sakura and Sasuke meet! Yay! After 500 years! Haha. Anyways, Thank you to the following reviewers:**

_xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx_

_Sapphire_

_Twisted Musalih_

_poolday_

_nanaZ_

_Tiger Priestess_

_cutecookiechick_

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

_C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only_

_sasusakufan2357_

_gothic bunny-chan_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Happy?

_A/n: Did you check my profile for my Cosplays? What'd you think of them? PM me or Review about them on this story!_

_Since school had just started and I'm going to be really busy. I really didn't want to keep you(reviewers)waiting. SO HERE IT IS!_

_The next chapter will be up by Next week or before._

_If you are going to be in a Masquerade or a Skit for a Con and need help with any ideas. PM me! I'll be glad to help!(CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PAST COSPLAYS)_

_ENJOY!_

**SPECIAL NOTE: In each chapter starting now. I'll be "Hiding" a very famous move title/book title/anime title/song title. It can be any one of those. And it is only one! If you find it, you get a special dedication in the next chapter! GOOD LUCK!**

**The first one will be easy.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was still being pulled by the weirdo who calls himself Sasuke. Did he have to tell her something? She didn't like his attitude. Besides, first impressions were always important in presenting a design. That rule applies to both the designer and the person who requested it.

'_YOU BASTARD!'_ Sakura thought. Soon, she found herself on the rooftop.

'_Am I going to die!?' _Sakura looked around, frantic for an answer.

"Do you really think you can fool me, "Sakura"? If that is your name." Sasuke said, no longer facing her.

"I don't know what you're talking." Sakura said, crossing her arms. She was really tired of his attitude.

'_Does he really think I didn't design the suit!?'_ Before Sakura could say anything more. Sasuke spoke.

"You can drop the act. I know she's dead." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You're really confusing me..." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the kind of person who likes to be fooled. Tsunade must've mentioned that to you." Sasuke said. Sakura flinched slightly at his tone.

'_What does he have agaisnt me!?'_ Sakura thought.

"Listen here, you stupid bastard." Sakura called out to him. Sasuke was now facing her. "I will not just stand here and be insulted and accused of something that I haven't even done! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Now you either you say something nice about my design or just leave because I don't have time with jerks like you." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked, intruiged by her attitude.

"I do like the design," Sasuke admitted. "But I've told you before. I don't like to be fooled or played with. Now drop the act." Sasuke threatend.

"What act!?" Sakura yelled at him. "My name is Sakura Haruno! There is nothing fake about that!"

"**SILENECE!**" Sasuke yelled at her, he gripped on her wrists so hard she cried out in pain. "Never say that name again! You are not Sakura!" He yelled and threw her across the roof top. Sakura yelped in pain as she hit the floor. He grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air, suspending her over the building.

"Ah! Please! Stop it!" Sakura yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. Sasuke's eyes were activated into his sharigan. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. Pleading him to let her go. Something inside of Sasuke, told him to let her go. He saw the look on her face and it reminded him of the first time he lost control.

**"**Sakura..." He whispered and pulled her back to ground. Sakura fell on her knees, clutching her stomach and sobbing. Sasuke stared down at her. Realized that she _is _his Sakura. The love of his life he had lost so long ago. He dropped down to his knees as well and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, my love..." He whispered into her ear. She slowly hugged him back. Content being in his arms.

-

-

-

"Stupid Neji. Stupid Shikamaru...Making me look for Sasuke." Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke and Sakura were only gone for about ten minutes! Why'd he have to go and look for him? He was getting lost. So many different hallways. Every time he turned a corner it was like another hallway.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help?" A tiny voice called to him. He smiled and turned his head.

"Yeah, I need to find my friend..." Naruto trailed off as he looked at the young woman in front of him. Long black hair, twindling with her fingers, that awkward pose, and those eyes he knew too well.

"Hinata-chan...?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes, That's me." She said. Naruto grinned at her. She smiled an awkward smile.

"Is there anything that you needed?" She asked after a minute of staring.

"Oh, I'm looking for my friend." Naruto said, looking around. "Have you seen a guy, with black hair, about my hair, and when you pass by him you just want to hit him." Naruto asked. Hinata blinked at the weirdest description of a person she has ever heard.

"Uh, No. Sorry. Would you like any help?" She offered. He immediantly pulled her into a hug.

"Hinata-chan..." He whispered into her hair. Hinata just blinked, but smiled and returned the hug.

-

-

-

"Naruto is taking too long." Shikamaru complained.

"So is Sasuke." Neji reminded him. Tsunade sighed. She already knew that both Naruto and Sasuke had found their mates. The only difference was, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten both remembered their mates besides Sakura. Since she was reborn. Although, the guys do not know. Tsunade had an oracle tell her that something horrid would happen after Sora's death. Tsunade immediantly made her toward the Uchiha Castle, not knowing what could happen. She ran into Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but not Sakura. And they were already too late. Sakura was dead. So she had to get the other three out of the castle. They couldn't say goodbye to any of their mates, that would only make them worry. She had to hide them away...Until Sakura came back.

"I suggest you two just look for them. I really need to get back to some paper work." Tsunade said, shooing them off. The two looked at each and nodded.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

-

-

-

Tenten and Ino watched as Hinata and Naruto were reunited once more. It brought tears to their eyes. It was like watching a romantic movie. The couple didn't make a move. Just held each other in comfort, from far away, you couldn't tell that they were crying.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"I'm so happy for her." Tenten nodded.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Should we go look for our mates?"

"But Tsunade-sama said..."

"Sakura has returned. So that means we can see them, right?" Ino said. Tenten nodded.

"Alright...But if we get in trouble. I'm blaming you." Tenten said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will."

-

-

-

Tonight was a Solar Eclipse. A long sleek black limo pulled up onto the building of "Kunoichi". A young woman with beautiful blue hair and black eyes stepped out of the vehical. She was a sight to men and an inspiration to woman.

"It looks like it is closed, Miss Sora." Her chauffeur said to her. Sora shook her head.

"No, I came here for a reason. And I will not be pushed away. I'll call you when I'm done." She said and walked into the building. It didn't look busy. But the people looked occupied. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." Sora said to the woman.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked, annoyed and not bothering to look her.

"No, but this is important."

"Look, lady. I'm not allowed to-" She cut off when she saw Sora Suzuki. The daughter of one the most famous car dealers. She was a normal customer to "Kunoichi" but she had never shown up in person.

"You were saying?" Sora said, smirking. Oh how she loved to do this to people.

"N-nothing! S-sakura Haruno's office is on the twenty-eighth floor." The woman stuttered. Sora smiled and thanked the woman and went on her way.

"Luna," She called out to her friend, who was hiding in the darkness. "I feel vampires in here." Sora said with disgust. Luna chuckled as she walked by her friend's side.

"Just ignore the smell. We're vampire hunters after all. You've done this before" Luna said, while skipping in the hallways.

"But we didn't come here to kill vampires."

"Hmph, then if we run into them. We just kill them. Simple as that."

"I know that." Sora said, rolling her eyes.

"Did I mention I really hate Solar Eclipse's?" Luna asked.

"Hn. Not my problem."

-

-

-

**So, Did you find the title? Remember! It's only one! Either a Movie, Book, or Song Title! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you to the following Reviewers!**

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_gaaras-loner_

_Saku-iimouto_

_Sage Sabotage_

_xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx_

_Cherry-chan14_

_xXStarCrossed LoverXx_

_minniemousemom_

_anissa_

_halfkyuubikat_

_nanaZ_

_sasusakufan2357_

_Tiger Priestess_

_Lexipooh-chan_

_luckiducki23_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_miZz gIgGleS_

_cutecookiechick_

_liljapangrl03- You asked me to update tonight. And you are very lucky that I just finished! (:_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Special Request

**I have a very special request for you(my reader and reviewer)**

_Do you have your own OC?_

If so, please PM me the name. I am looking for new characters for this story. The first **5** people who send me in their OC names, personailty, traits, appearance, and so on... Gets to be part of this story.

Don't worry. It won't be one of those stupid OC stories. This will be mainly about **Sakura and Sasuke.**

Thank you so much!


	5. Vampire Hunters

**I would also like to announce the winner(s) of the "Hide the Famous Title" Game that had started in the last chapter!**

**Title: **_Eclipse(By Stephanie Meyer)_

**Winners:** _Lexipooh-chan, Sakura. NightHeart, and luckiducki23. I don't know what you want. So just tell me! And it has to do with this story! Also, NO CHANGES TO THIS STORY! Keep it as simple as possible._

**_Rules: In each chapter, I will be hiding a very famous movie title/book title/anime title/song title. There will be only one(Not of each!! SO GOOD LUCK!_**

Good Luck!

-

-

-

"I'm not happy." Luna complained.

"We've been walking for only five minutes."

"Why couldn't we just take the elevator."

"I want to see if we cross paths with the Vampires."

"And if we do?"

"We won't fight them. Just place a tracker on them and inform Sasuri."

"You know I really don't like that bitch."

"She's one of our co-workers."

"I still don't like her."

"Hn."

"And I don't like how you keep saying that. I don't even know what that means."

"Hn."

"Stop that!" Sora smirked. She loved to annoy the crap outta Luna.

"Hey, Are KiKi and Icey taking care of them?" Luna asked. Sora nodded.

"They should be headed on their way right now."

"Which one did they pick?"

"Not sure. But we've got to thank Tsunade for giving us the 411 that those bastard of vampires were back for their mates."

"Yeah, After what Sasuke did to our people. He deserves every pain he needs." Sora nodded in agreement. They walked in silence as someone watched them from behind.

-

-

-

Sakura just stayed there, in his arms. She didn't know what to do. Should she just stay there? He called her "His Love" and for some unknown reason, her stomach tied up in knot when she heard him say that. She didn't like his attitude. What was he doing? PMSing? His mood swings were really make her just want to punch him in the stomach and slap him silly.

"Ah, Ummm...Can you let me go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke acted as if he didn't hear her and did the opposite. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking into her eyes with the softness she didn't see before. It was getting dark. Sakura stared at him.

'_He's really...'_

_'**SEXY!'**_ Inner Sakura thought.

'_Oh shut up.'_ She told herself. Sasuke picked her up and placed her on her feet now. Sakura's legs felt wobbly and she wanted to just fall on the floor, but Sasuke's arms kept a good grip on her and she couldn't do that. She tried to wiggle out of his grip and he smirked at her determination.

"Hey, You can let me go now." Sakura said.

"No." He said, giving her a 'So-don't-ask-me-that' again look.

"Are you PMSing?" She asked.

"W-what?" Sasuke choked. She smiled.

"PMSing? Like are you a girl and you're on your-" Sasuke cut her off.

"No, Of course not." He said, stroking her cheek.

'_Why the fuck is he acting so different!? He's putting up an act, not me!'_ Sakura thought.

'**Who cares!? He's so hot! I'd like to see what he's got in his-'**

"Sakura." He said in a stern voice. Sakura blinked at him.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were alive?" He asked her. Sakura sighed.

"I told you already, I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. As if he was in such deep in thought.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Can I leave?"

"Yes." Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?" She asked again. He nodded.

"With me."

"**HELL NO!" **She yelled at him. He smirked at her reaction.

"I will not let you live here, among humans." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're human too." She pointed out. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Oh, what? You think you're a high and mighty god?" Sakura laughed. "You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke looked at her with an instense emotion in his eyes. Sakura noticed this and shut up.

"Sakura..." He whispered in a velvet voice that made Sakura want to just melt in his arms.

"L-look," Sakura stuttered. "You might be a really nice guy. But I'm just not interested." She stated.

"Why don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your past life."

"I don't believe in those."

"You must be her..." He whisperes softly as he cupped her face within his hands. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your girl." She said, slowly taking his hands off her face and leaving the roof back to her office. Sasuke stood there, motionless. His face and a sad expression that you could easily read. He shook his head.

"She doesn't remember..." He whispered slowly. He groaned and punched the wall the held the entrance back downstairs, which resulted into a big whole where he hit it.

"**_I will make her mine and she will remember._ I'll be her vampire knight.**" He said, grinning with a malicious smile and eyes that held lust and love for Sakura. Suddenly, a horrible scent filled his nostrils and he growled in frustration.

"Vampire Hunters!" He said and disappeared.

'_I'll make sure you stay safe as long as your by my side.' _

-

-

-

Ah, The Moon was completely covering the Sun. The way Hinata loved it. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto-kun, Do you forgive me?" She asked, in her usual timid voice. Naruto blinked at her.

"Of course I do, And I can't really blame you." He said, kissing her forehead. She leaned into his touch. They were in Hinata's office. Looking out the window and just watching the night sky.

"I wonder where's...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She saw an angry look on his face and his eyes had changed.

"Naruto...Kun?" She asked. He growled low and spoke.

"_Vampire Hunters..."_ He said as he grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her with him as they went outside her office.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata jumped up in surprise as they ran inhuman speed.

-

-

-

"Shika-kun! Why won't you ever listen to me!?" Ino complained. Shikamaru and Ino just left the "Kunoichi" building as they were heading to Shikamaru's hotel room. Although, Ino was talking the entire time. Shikamaru didn't really listen.

"We'll tak when we get to my room." He repeated for the hundreth time.

Silence.

"Wait, Shika-kun!"

"What is it now?"

"I need to go back!"

"Why!?"

"I left my bag there!"

"You can get it tomorrow."

"No way. What if it gets stolen?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"But, a really smart robber can-" Ino then felt Shikamaru's lips colliding with hers. She instantly melted away and returned the kiss with the same passion he did. Bystanders just 'Awed' at the scene. When they finally broke apart, Ino spoke first.

"Shika-kun, we still need to go!"

"Annoying woman..." Shikamaru mumbled and headed the opposite way.

-

-

-

Near the building of "Kunoichi", a fight broke out between Vampire and Vampire hunter. You could hear almost every detail, if you were either one of them. The clangs of weapons, the mumbling, the talking, the cry for help from the damsel in distress.

"Neji!" Tenten cried out to him. She was completely useless thanks to the two stupid vampire hunters. Why the fuck are they here!? They have no buisness between Vampires. Also, didn't Vampire Hunters die off? Thanks to Sasuke, of course.

"Shut up," The vampire hunter with deep brown eyes and hair told her. She felt her pain, it was a gift. As both a hunter and a ninja. And it really annoyed the shit out of her.

"**Don't ever tell her to shut up**." Neji growled and charged at the woman who was holding Tenten hostage, but her partner punched him directly in the face.

"And don't ever get distracted from your real opponet." The other girl said with light blue hair and the eyes to match.

"Neji! Please help me!" She begged him. But he couldn't do anything. His hands were tied. If he even tried to kill the woman's partner, Tenten would surely be dead. He couldn't lose her again.

"Icey," Her partner called to her after about ten minutes into the fight. "Hurry up, We need to bring her to Sasuri." She said, tugging on Tenten's hair.

"Let me go!" Tenten yelled. Neji gave one last look at Tenten before Icey gave him a very special toxin, dangerous to Vampires.

"Good night, Vampire." She said in disgust.

-

-

-

"Miss. Haruno." One of Sakura's Co-workers said to her as she opened the door.

"Yes, Yuuko?" She asked.

"There is someone here to see you." She said. Sakura blinked and sighed.

"Is the person a male?" She asked. Yuuko shook her head.

"Of course, not. Two females wishing for a design they want you to make."

"Are they going to bug me and tell me that I'm not Sakura?" Sakura asked again. Yuuko had a very confused look on her face.

"Uh, No? I don't think so. But if they do tell you that. Don't let that affect you." She answered her. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Yuuko."

"Your welcome. Would you like me to bring them in?"

"Of course, the sooner the better. I'd like to get started before it's twelve." Sakura said. Yuuko nodded and soon left the office.

'_Hmmm...Why can't I stop thinking about you?'_ Sakura wondered.

-

-

-

Well, How was it? I know I said that I would probably upload next week. But I didn't get much homework. Also, I didn't add one OC for a reason! She will come later in the chapter.

Did you find the title?

**Thank you to the following REVIEWERS!**

_Lexipooh-chan_

_cutecookiechick_

_Vertigo36_

_luckiducki23_

_poolday_

_minniemousemom_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_anissa_

_gothic bunny-chan_

**Keep Me Motivated! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Memories

**A/n: ****I would also like to announce the winner(s) of the "Hide the Famous Title" Game!**

**Title:** _Vampire Knight_

**Winners: **_Sakura. NightHeart, miZz gIgGleS, poolday, luckiducki23_

**_Rules: In each chapter, I will be hiding a very famous movie title/book title/anime title/song title. There will be only one(Not of each!!)SO GOOD LUCK!_**

* * *

Sakura was waiting in her office as she expected her two clients of the day to show up. Apparently, they didn't have an appointment, but if they're willing to show up at 10:30 at night. Then it must be something important.

'_Sasuke... Why do I feel like I've known you forever?'_ She kept asking herself. She felt very strange with herself. A part of her just wanted to be held in his arms and pretend the world around them no longer existed. The other part told her to stay away from him. He's bad news. And hanging out with him will just add to the drama she already has to go through in her life. She groaned. Being a fashion designer is hard now.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." She said. She heard the door open and didn't really bother looking up from her designs to see the costumers.

"Hello, Miss. Haruno." A nice, soothing voice said to her. She looked up and was absolutely shocked. Sora Suzuki!? Why in the world was she here? In person? This must be important.

"H-hi. Miss. Suzuki. I-I can't believe you're actually here." Sakura stuttered. Sora gave her a beautiful smile.

"I need a request from you." Sora said, sitting down.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Her partner said. "You're office is so pink!" She said with glee.

"Thank you." Sakura turned to Sora now. "Your request is...?"

"It's not actually a design, but it's about you." Sora said in a serious tone. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"Has a man named Sasuke encountered you yet?" Sakura's eyes widened at the name.

"Yes! He's a stupid PMSing Bastard!" Sakura yelled. Sora smirked.

"So, He's still here in the building?" Sakura nodded.

"I think so. I haven't been notified that he left." Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Hm, There is something we need to tell you." Sora stated. Sakura leaned in a little bit closer.

"Sasuke's a-" Before Sora could finish, The door bursted open. And Sora and Luna disappeared once that happened. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden event that had just occured. Instead of Sora and her Friend, Sasuke was now in her office. His eyes, spinning red.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked him. Sasuke realized this was her office and his eyes changed back to normal.

"Sorry, I just...heard something strange in here." He said.

"Well, I'm busy with a costumer right now so..." She trailed off as she realized they were no longer in her office.

'_Oh, what the fuck!?'_ Sakura thought.

_'_**At least you have this sexy all to yourself again!**_' _Her inner replied to her thought. Sasuke looked around and he smirked.

"A costumer? I don't see one?" He said. Sakura threw a very sharp pencil at him. He dodged it with ease though.

"Get out!" She yelled, pointing at the open door. She then saw his eyes soften with a look that spoke to her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she heard before she was knocked out.

"_When you find your love. Never let her go. Do whatever you can to make her yours."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Little Sakura was sitting down on her father's lap. Listening to a story that had been passed fown from generation from generation of the Haruno family. She listened with curiousity that an 8-year old would have._

_"Do you understand, Sakura?" Her father asked her._

_"Not exactly father. So, these "Vampires" are evil...? And they killed grandfather." She asked. Her father nodded._

_"But why would they kill him? He didn't do anything wrong."_

_"It's in their blood to kill them."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they eat us." _

_"Why?"_

_"We are their food."_

_"Oh."_

_"So, you must never fall in love with a vampire." Her father said sternly._

_"I won't! I promise!" She said._

_"Now, time to go to sleep, My little star girl." Her father said picking her up and tucking her into bed._

_**Too bad she was only eight...**_

-

-

-

_Sakura was skipping through the village streets. A big goofy grin on her face. She was so happy today. Today was her 10th birthday and she had already gotten so many wonderful gifts. The Harunos were loved throughout the village for their kindness. Something shiny caught her eye and she stopped to pick it up from the ground. As she picked it up, she realized it was a ring. Inscripted with words she couldn't really read. She decided it must be something important and skipped happily back to her home._

_"I'm home!" She yelled as she closed the door. Her mother walked in from the kitchen._

_"Sakura, dear. I thought you were going to go to the playground and meet up with your friends." Her mother said. Her Father was out traveling as a merchant. And her mother was a stay-at-home mom._

_"Sorry! But I came back home as soon as I found this!" She said, holding up the beautiful silver ring that didn't look dirty. Even if it was on the ground. Her mother quickly grabbed it and inspected it. Her mother's eyes widened as she read the words on the ring._

_"Sakura! Where did you find this?" Her mother asked._

_"Ummm, On the ground? Why? Was I suppose to find it somewhere else!?" Sakura asked, worried that she disappointed her mother. Her mom gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug. Secretly, throwing the ring in the trash._

_"Okay!"_

_**'My love will find this ring. And when I get older, I shall search her out and she will be mine. A vampire such as me.'**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was a brutal war. Ninjas were needed everywhere to defend and defeat the attack from the vampires. For some strange reason, they thought the humans had betrayed them and thought they were planning on making a special toxin to destroy the vampires. Which was true. Kinda. Only a few people were in the process of that. _

_"Sakura!" A voice said through her ear piece. "Where are you!?" _

_"I'm fine. I'm still trying to hold off the vampires."_

_"Retreat. Now!"_

_"Why!? I'm almost done!"_

_"I don't need you getting-" The line went dead._

_"SHIT!" Kiki yelled. Great, She had just lost her damn signal._

_"Luna!" She yelled out to her friend._

_"Yes...?" Luna asked, popping her out of the door._

_"Come on, we've got to get Sakura." Kiki said._

_"Okay!" She said, happily._

_Sakura was surrounded. But she was fending them off with ease. Although, being a very skilled ninja. She did not realize red eyes watching her from the darkness and studying her features._

_'**Exotic, Beautiful, Human, and a ninja.**' The man thought was a smirk. He knew she was his mate since he felt her strong chakra signarture calling out to him. Not to mention her beautiful blood. He walked out of the darkness as he made his way toward her. She had just finished the last of the first wave of vampires. She felt his presence and turned to kick him, but her leg and foot were caught easily by his hand._

_She growled, "Let Go..." He smirked._

_"Not a chance, my dear." Sakura struggled to get out of his grip, but no luck._

_"If you want me to let go. Ask me properly."_

_"Please?" She asked sarcastically. He shook his head, but released his hold on her._

_"I'll let you go. For now." Sakura raised an eyebrow._

_"What? Are you sure you're a vampire?" She asked. He pulled her into his arms and she blushed deep red. Although, two parts were fighting each other inside of her. What's right and What's not. Apparently, the one that said being in his arms was the best thing to do in this situation._

_"I shall see you again..." He whispered into her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes widned, but softly responded to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him and burying her hands into his hair. She gasped as they pulled apart. Calling out for air. Once she blinked, he was gone. Her eyes became sad and her smile lost a bit of it's glow._

_'**My love...**_'

-

-

-

Sakura woke up, sweating and panting from a weird dream that she had just had. Was that her? In past life? She looked around the room and realized this was not her room. Well, it wasn't pink. That sure ruined it.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She could see rays of sunlight peeking through the red satin curtains. She got out of the bed and opened them. The sun hit her eyes and she squinted slightly at the sudden impact of light that hit her.

"Ugh, Why is it so bright?"

"We're not in America. I can tell you that." A voice said to her. She whipped around and saw Sasuke with that smirk she hated so much, leaning on the door.

"Did you kidnap me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not exactly." He said, walking towards her.

"You've got some explaining to do." She said and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her in a possesive hold and whispered into her hair.

"In due time, my love." She couldn't say anything, but only thought of the dreams she had while she was sleeping. She soon realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

"I don't even know. So don't hold me like that."

"I do. So I wouldn't say anything." He said, smirking. She narrowed her eyes.

"You could be lying."

"I would never lie to you."

"All guys say that."

"I'm not like most guys."

"I've heard that before." Sakura said, while sitting down on the bed.

"Well, a guy like me would respect your decisions."

"Then let me go home." He stayed silent for a moment.

"I thought so."

"Fine. If that's what you want."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"I would do anything to make you happy." He said, sitting down next to her and carressing her face.

"I want answers, first."

"Ask away." She smiled.

"What are you?"

* * *

**I'm really tired right now. So I won't say much. **

**Did you find the title? Hope you did!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

_Tiger Priestess_

_mouse123_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_mizZ gIgGleS_

_cutecookiechick_

_poolday_

_luckiducki23_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 And Only_

_anissa_

_Cherry-Chan14_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Sora

**A/n: I'm really surprised. No one got the title! Ha-ha! Which means I'm doing a good job!**

**Title:** _Star Girl by Jerry Spinelli_

**Winners: **_No One _

**Prize(For this Chapter**):_One-Shot written by me of any character you want._

Good luck!

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you?" Sakura repeted in a stern tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you're not human."

"How?"

"You're eyes. When you barged into my office."

"They were contacts."

"You're lying."

"And how do you know that?"

"You changed them way too quickly. Besides, Why would you need contacts?"

"I have glasses."

"If you don't want to tell me the truth. I'll just leave now." Sakura said, about to get up. But Sasuke pulled her back down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She tested. He smirked.

"I don't know. You seem like the kind of girl who would freak out about anything." He said, sarcastically.

"I am not that kind of girl!" She protested. He shook his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sakura. Just admit it."

"Why would I admit something that I'm not?"

"I'd like hear your theories first." He said. Sakura blinked.

"My...Theories?" He nodded. Sakura took a few minutes to organize her thoughts.

"Super man?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I didn't think so..." She said.

"Okay, I give up." Sakura said after a minute.

"I wish I could tell you," He said with a soft look. "But it would be much easier if you found out on your own."

"I don't understand." Sakura said. Sasuke was about to speak when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Master Sasuke. Your brother is waiting for you in the Throne room." A servant said from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I'll be right there." He said. "I'll be gone for a few hours. You are free to roam the castle." Sakura's eyes glistened. She loved adventures.

"When will you be back?"

"Not too long." He said while he was getting up.

"How will you find me?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will always know where you are, my love." He said before disappearing. Sakura blinked.

"What's up with this disappearing act?" She asked to herself.

-

-

-

"Brother, it seems you've been able to join us." Itachi said as Sasuke walked in the room. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and others were there to discuss **recent events**.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems as if you weren't the only one who found his mate." Itachi stated.

"I realized that." Sasuke said.

"We ran into some trouble while you were with Sakura..." Naruto said.

"What happened?"

"Tenten was taken."

"By Vampire Hunters..." Neji said, in almost a growl. Sasuke kept his composure, but his insides were burning with hate.

"**What?**" Sasuke asked.

"Vampire hunters. Me and Naruto didn't get there in time though." Shikamaru said, ashamed of his failure.

"What Vampire Hunters?" Sasuke asked again.

"That's the problem, Sasuke." Itachi said. "We have no idea who."

"I thought the Vampire Hunters and been extinct." Shino said.

"Well, we can just kill them again." Kiba mentioned.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Shikamaru stated. "They'll know we're out to kill them. And if they know anything about their history of past Vampire Hunters. We won't be able to use the same techniques."

"But we took five years just to create those!" Naruto yelled. "Who knows where Tenten is!?" At the mention of her name. Neji immediantly stormed out of the room. Not wanting to talk about this topic at the moment.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said. "Itachi..." He paused for a moment.

"Yes, Little brother?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll need your help." He said, walking out the room.

-

-

-

Sakura roamed the castle aimlessy for what seemed like forever. This whole building was huge. Although, that would've been an understatement. She passed by so many doors and windows, She got lost after a few minutes. She didn't see anyone while she was walking though. Which seemed strange.

'_Where are all the servants?'_ Sakura thought. Shouldn't they be working on the castle to make it more beautiful.

"Okay, I'm just getting really creeped out right now." She said to herself. Sakura felt a cold rush of air as she passed by one of the rooms, which soon lead to a dead end. There were only two doors in this hallway she was in. And the dead end held a mirror. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. Just as she blinked, she saw someone behind her inside the mirror. She gasped and turned around, but no one was there. She gave a sigh a relief and turned back to the mirror. Her eyes widened at the new face she saw. It was not hers...

But Sora's...

Sora Suzuki? Why was her face in the mirror? She was smiling. And it soon showed a beautiful scence of what looks like Sora and an older version of Itachi. It seemed as if they were getting married. And...Their eyes!

Red eyes, with a spinning tomoe.

"Vampire!" Sakura realized. The scene quickly faded and the light from the candles in the hallways burnt out. Sakura wanted to pee in her pants.

'_Why was I here in the first place!?'_ Sakura thought. As she quickly fled the hallway. Not noticing the red eyes with a soft look following her.

-

-

-

_Sakura was walking through a beautiful meadow while Sasuke was gone. They had just gotten engaged and Sakura had just moved in the castle. Although, she has met almost everybody in the castle. Almost everybody, she just needed to meet Itachi's wife. Whom many rumor to be a whore, slut, prostitue, an unfit girl to wear the Uchiha name proudly on her back. She heard the grass rustle and immediantly made her fighting stance._

_"Who goes there?" Sakura demanded._

_"I could say the same thing." A soft, smooth voice filled Sakura's ears. She immediantly dropped her guard as she realized who it was._

_"S-sora." She stuttered._

_"And you must be Sakura. I can tell from your pink hair." Sora said. The two looked at each other for a few moments._

_"If you don't mind me asking, Why are you here?" Sakura asked._

_"I always come here. This is the one place where no one in this entire castle can go. Not even Itachi. But I guess it's not so secret afterall." Sora said, sitting down on the grass. She motioned for Sakura to sit next to her. She obliged._

_"It seems to peaceful here..." Sakura stated._

_"Keeps your mind sane while there is still that stupid war going on."_

_"I know..."_

_"Where did you come from?" Sora asked her._

_"I came from a Vampire Hunter family, Actually," Sora's eyes hardened at that word. "Although, I didn't really want to be one"_

_"Oh, Good." Sora said._

_"Well, my family couldn't stand living in the small village we were living at, so they wanted to move. Here. And my cousins took us in."_

_"They must be nice to have done that."_

_"They were. I owe them so much. But they too, died in the war."_

_"What about your parents?"_

_"They disowned me." Sakura said, bringing her knees up to her chest. Sora blinked._

_"I can see why..." _

_"Mhm..."_

_"Where are they now?"_

_"I don't know." Sakura said. Sora felt the sadness that Sakura emitted from her body and wrapped an arm around her like a sister would._

_"It's okay. You have a new family now." Sora said. Sakura wipped her tears away from her cheek._

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem."_

_"You know, you're nothing like the rumors people spread about you."_

_"You expected me to be like that?" Sakura tilted her head left and right and Sora just smiled._

_"It's okay. Alot of people judge me."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Why do you think that is?"_

_"Your hair color?" Sora ran a hand through her sky blue hair._

_"Not exactly."_

_"I give up."_

_"Because I'm with Itachi and I was already an Uchiha. So it didn't make any sense why I'm his wife."_

_"Yeah, That doesn't reallly make any sense to me either."_

_"It won't for now." Sora winked._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Sakura," Sora called out to her._

_"What is it?" She asked, putting down the flower she had just picked up._

_"Would you ever hate me?" _

_"What?" Sakura asked, confused. "What did you do?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just asking you." Sora said, looking up into the beautiful clear blue sky. Itachi and Sasuke were out hunting before nightime fell and these girls always spent time with each other while they were gone._

_"I couldn't ever hate you."_

_"Even if I did something horrible?"_

_"It depends on what that horrible is." Sora chuckled._

_"Nothing too serious." Sakura didn't say anything._

_"Sakura, I'm glad I got to know you." She said._

_"Are you saying goodbye to me?" Sakura teased._

_"Hopefully not." Sora said, smiling. _

_"You know, You're a real lucky girl to be with Sasuke."_

_"So I've been told."_

_"That's a good thing. Mothers cry because Sasuke and Itachi didn't pick their daughters."_

_"But you were already an Uchiha. So it really didn't matter. You're lucky to be part of this family."_

_"Me and Itachi's was an arranged marriage." Sakura's eyes widened at the new information she had been just told._

_"W-what? How come you never told me this before?"_

_"Because our marriage soon turned to real love." Sora said, with a hint of passion in her voice._

_"I see."_

_"I am very lucky to have met him. I just hope, one day. If I ever do pass on. He can just forget about me."_

_"Why? You're beautiful, smart, strong, and an independent woman." Sakura said. Sora smiled._

_"Thank you. But I'm not all of those things."_

_"Stop lying to yourself." Sakura said and Sora shook her head._

_"Sakura, Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Everything. Just wanted to let you know." Sakura gave her a genuine smile._

_"You're very much welcome."_

**Sora died the next day. And still, to this day. Sakura wonders why Sora had said such words to her. And not to Itachi.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/n: Woo-hoo! I finished this chapter! Surprsingly. Did you enjoy this chapter? I loved writing about this chapter! I wanted to write more, but I thought it would be too big for a chapter.**

**Did you find the Title?**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

_cutecookiechick_

_Tiger Priestess_

_korcutt3_

_poolday_

_Sakura Uchhia_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_minniemousemom_

_miZz gIgGleS_

_luckiducki23_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. I Wanna Know You

**Title: **_I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T_ _By Webbie_

**Winners: **_No One_

**Prize: **_One-Shot written by me of any character(s) you would like_

Good Luck!

**Did I ever mention I love to make you readers think?**

-

-

-

"LET ME GO!" Tenten demanded as she was dragged into a room by the vampire hunters named Icey and Kiki. Who kidnapped her. Of course. But for what reason.

"I demand to know where I am!" She yelled. Icey slapped her.

"Shut the fuck up, Vampire. I hate your tone right now."

"Yeah, Don't forget we're the ones who are controlling you life right now." Kiki mentioned. Tenten didn't say anything. After about a few minutes waiting. The door opened and Tenten's eyes widened as she realized who was walking in.

"S-sora!?" She stuttered. Sora gave her a confused look.

"Do I know you?"

"I-it's me Tenten! You're alive!"

"My name is Sora Suzuki." She said. Tenten shook her head. How could she not see the resemblence of Sora Uchiha and Sora Suzuki? More people walked in.

"Y-yuuko!" She said. She was Sakura's most trusted co-worker besides Her and Ino.

"Hello." She said in a monotone voice.

"Y-you traitor!" She cried.

"I'm just doing my job." She said.

"And what job is that!?"

"A Vampire Hunter's Job." A new voice appeared. On the opposite side, Two beautiful girls walked in.

"I'm Kumiko." The one with the short kimono and parasol said. Her bangs covered her right eye, but also were they swept up as well.

"And I'm Sasuri. The leader of this team." The other girl said. Her midnight blue hair covered her left red eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why am I here?" Tenten asked.

"Our master wanted us to bring one of the four boy's mates." Sasuri said.

"Who master?"

"You won't meet him until the day after tomorrow. He went somewhere."

"Well, I won't be here to see him." Tenten said confidently. They all laughed.

"Oh, We'll see about that. Little miss Tenten." Sora said, grabbing her by the collar and throwing her across the room. She was then picked up by Sasuri and slapped across the face.

"Never. Test our patience, Got it?" Tenten spit at her.

"Oh You bitch!" Sasuri yelled.

Let the Bitch Slapping begin...

-

-

-

"I'm lost again!" Sakura complained as she was walking up and down stair after stair. She didn't think she went dow stairs from Sasuke's room. The walls were different than the ones she had seen downstairs. There was white and red picture of whatever she saw. To her, it looked like a fan. They symbols kept repeating themselves as she climbed up the stairs.

"I hate being lost." She said to herself. She reached the top of what seemes to be a tower. There was a wooden door that had a sign saying '**Keep Out**'. Sakura bit her lip, but she loved adventures. She slowly reached for the door knob when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" She screamed, but realized it was Sasuke who had a disapproving look on his face.

"Sakura." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?" She said innocently.

"Can you not read? It says 'Keep Out'." Sasuke said, pulling her down the stairs again.

"But I was just...curious." She said.

"That's natural."

"What?"

"Being Curious. It's human nature."

"Oh and you think you vampires are so special?" She said as soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and smirked at her.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"A girl has her ways."

"Well, I'd like to hear them."

"No thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke let the subject slide.

"I'd just like to know something from you."

"What is it?"

"Well, How do I know you?"

"Why ask that?"

"I've been getting these weird flashbacks in my head."

"Hn. Alright, I guess I could tell." Sasuke said, stepping outside while Sakura followed behind him.

"It was very long ago..." He started off.

_The sound of metal hitting against each other could be heard from miles away. Sakura didn't like Sasuke's attitude and the way he acted toward. In fact, she didn't Vampire's attitude at all. But Sasuke on the other hand could tell she was the one. The way her body called to him in a way where other woman's couldn't._

_"You're stong for a vampire hunter."_

_"And you're ugly for a vampire." Sakura said, smirking. He glared at her. Oh, she was going to get it now. He quickly appeared behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and brought his fangs up to her neck._

_"Let go of me!" She demanded. He glided his fangs over her neck and she shivered at his cold touch._

_"Do you really want me to?" He asked huskily._

_"Y-yes.." Sakura suttered as Sasuke began kissing her neck._

_"You're mine." He stated. Her eyes widened and she began to stuggle again._

_"Oh hell no! I belond to no one!" She yelled._

_"Sasuke!" A voice called out to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes._

_"Go to sleep, My love..." He whispered before she knocked her out._

_"Hey, Where have you been?" Naruto asked._

_"I found her." He said. Naruto looked at the sleeping girl Sasuke held in his arms._

_"She's cute." He complimented._

_"Calm down, dope. You have Hinata." Naruto grinned sheepishly._

_"I know." _

_"Come on, We've got to go." Sasuke said._

_"Wait, what about the other hunters?"_

_"They can look for Sakura for all I care." Sasuke said. About an hour later, the other vampire hunters had found only Sakura's headband._

_"Shit!" Icey cursed. "We're too late."_

_"How are we suppose to find them now?" Kiki asked. Sasuri narrowed her eyes._

_"Two vampires were here just now."_

_"Do you think they were killed by Sakura?" Yuuko asked._

_"No way. Then Sakura would've been here." Kumiko interupted. She hated Vampires. To the fullest. Everyone who was a Vampire hunter did. _

_"Let's just follow their trail." Icey said._

_"But what if it's a trap?"_

_"It's the only lead we have." Sasuri said and lead her team deeper into the Vampire infested forest. Itachi and Sora stepped out of the darkness, hearing and watching everything they were doing._

_"We should warn Sasuke."_

_"He'll know, my dear. Don't worry." Itachi said, wrapping an arm around her._

_"Hn. I just don't want him to get hurt."_

_"You know he will." Sora rolled her eyes._

_"You would know that." She said, in an almost sarcastic tone._

"She seems nice." Sakura said as they were outside, sitting on the beautiful grass in the huge open court yard. Sasuke nodded.

"Although, she was very much annoying. I had a great respect for her."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure."

"What about your brother?"

"Him too."

"What about your parents?"

"They're no longer here."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She whispered, hanging her head. Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"It's alright. I glad I have you now."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"That's another story."

"But please I want to know!" She begged him.

"Hn."

"You don't talk much, Huh?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, Since You've been gone. I haven't really." Sasuke whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not the girl you're looking for?"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I know It's true."

"Then explain to me why you got those flashbacks." Sakura was silent.

"Hn."

"Oh, shut up." Sakura said.

"You're just mad that I'm right."

"You should add some flowers to this very boring grass." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She felt content in being in his arm that she unconsciously tilted her head to his shoulder.

"Your head fits my shoulder." He said. She realized what she had done and quickly tore her head away.

"Sorry." She said, blushing.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't mind."

"Yes you do."

"I don't because I love you." He whispered agaisnt her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips intertwined and the kiss was filled with love, passion, and a hold that Sasuke had in his heart for so long, was now slowly starting to heal because of this. A memory flashed inside Sakura's head while they kissed.

_"Sasuke!" Sakura called to him as he was walking around the courtyard thinking._

_"What is it, my love?" He said, holding her tight and taking her scent in._

_"I was walking around the castle a bit and found an abandoned tower there." She said._

_"And?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Walk with me and I'll tell you." She said, pulling his arm forward. They walked for about a mile and Sasuke got tired of the waiting._

_"Are you going to tell me?"_

_"When I die, I want you to put me there." She told him. _

_"Why would you say that? I'll change you. Remember?"_

_"I know, it's just that. If my time comes before then. Please, put my body in there." She requested._

_"You won't. If I have to change you tonight. Then I will."_

_"But if I do. Will you?" Sasuke couldn't say anything for a few moments._

_"If that is what you wish. But I have to ask why there?" He said. She giggled._

_"So, you'll be the only one who can visit me. I wouldn't want Naruto disturbing my resting peace." She explained. He chuckled._

_"Alright. Anything else?"_

_"Add more flowers to this boring place!" She complained._

_"What kind?"_

_"Lillies, Daisy, Orchids, Tulips, Irisis, and Freesia." She said._

_"Why those? Not roses?" He asked._

_"No way. Roses aren't strong. They may symbolize love. But I want flowers that can last through winter. Since it always gets cold in this dammned place." She said. Sasuke shook his head._

_"You have an opinion on everything."_

_"And that's my problem?"_

_"That's one of the many things I love about you." He said, getting on his knees. Sakura gasped._

_"I love you..." He whispered. She blushed and turned away from him He grabbed her hand and she looked back at him._

_"Will you marry me, Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Tears formed in her eyes as he took out a box with a beautiful gold ring inscripted with the words '_**To my love, Sakura Haruno.**'

_"Yes..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him as he stood up to hug him._

"_You always did know how to charm a girl, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. _

_"It's a curse. But a gift." He said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**How Cute Was That!? Anyways, GO FIND THAT TITLE!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_cutecookiechick_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only_

_anissa_

_mouse123_

_Sage Sabotage_

_xxx-emo-sakura-xx_

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

_izzybell117_

_Tiger Priestess_

_Destiny-of-your-darkness_

_poolday_

_piklagr_

_Sakura Uchhia_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Vampires Don't Sparkle?

**A/n: I'm getting really good at this game now.**

**Title:** _Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson_

**Winners: **_No One _

**Prize(For this Chapter**):_One-Shot written by me of any character you want._

Good Luck!

-

-

-

"Sasuke, It's getting dark." Sakura said as she was staring out into the horizon. The sky was so beautiful this time of day. The sky was a mix of colors. Orange, Pink, Blue, and slighlty purple or white.

"Hn." He said, ignoring her. Sasuke wanted to keep holding her the way he was currently.

"Sasuke-kun," She whined. "I want to go inside now." He groaned.

"But, Sakura!" He coped in her childish voice. She glared at him and he only smirked.

"Stop that."

"Stop that." He coped. She got even angrier.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

"You're such a child."

"You're such a child."

"I love boys."

"I love girls."

"Hey, you didn't copy me!"

"Hey, you didn't copy me!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Whoa, Am I interuppting something?" Naruto asked as he walked outside. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing important, He's just being an ass."

"When isn't he." Naruto agreeded. Sasuke got serious now.

"What the fuck do you want now, dope?"

"Hey, Calm down. I want to spend sometime with Sakura-chan too!" He said.

"I haven't even gotten a day with her."

"And you never will unless you learn to share." Naruto stated.

"Piss off, ass wipe."

"What'd you say, bastard!?" Naruto said as he got in a fighting stance. Sasuke activated his sharigan.

"Hey, come on guys. Calm down." Sakura said.

"Come on, Teme. At least an hour with her." Naruto whined. "She's my best friend."

"She doens't even remember you."

"She will after we talk. Come on, Sakura-chan! Off we go!" Naruto said happily while he was pulling her toward the castle. Sasuke looked at one of the windows in the castle and saw his brother smirking at him.

'_What do you want now, Aniki?'_ Sasuke thought.

-

-

-

"So, You really don't remember me?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry. I only remember Sasuke."

"Gah, Why does Teme get everything?"

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"Eh?"

"Like, you act as if he did something wrong."

'_Oh you have no idea.'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, you just don't know him as I have."

"So, tell me."

"About what?"

"You."

"Well, My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Uh, Okay, And what-" She got cut off.

"I love my Hinata-chan! But one tragic night, lead to her disappearance! I thought she would be gone forever! So soon I-" Naruto got bonked on the head.

"Can you shut up and let me talk?" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed a little.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm really happy everyone is reunited again."

"Can you tell me how I was like in my past life?" Sakura asked.

"Your past life? Hm, Let me think..." Naruto took a few moments to organize his thoughts.

"Well, Your name was Sakura Haruno. You loved to go outside, although teme didn't let you." Naruto said.

"Why's that?"

"Long story."

"Oh, please. I've got time."

"I don't really like telling stories, Sakura-chan."

"But I wanna know."

"I don't think you would want to."

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

"Uh, Ask someone else?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a 'Hell no, You tell me now" look.

"Fine, Fine." Naruto spoke as he told her what had happened on that unfortunate day.

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to him. "Isn't today just wonderful?" She asked as she spun forward._

_"I guess."_

_"Oh, come on. You've got to give me a better answer than that!" Sakura complained._

_"Hn."_

_"That is not a better answer." Sakura said as she crossed her arms together over her chest. Sasuke adored this side of Sakura. The innocent one, where she didn't have to worry about anything. He held her hand as they walked through the garden._

_"Master Sasuke!" A servant yelled while he was running up to them. Sasuke glared at the man._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Your parents are back. And they're waiting for you to meet with them." He said in one breath. Sasuke turned to Sakura._

_"Will you be fine on your own?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded._

_"Of course, you've let me out of your sight more than you can count." Sakura said. He pulled her into a gentle kiss and pulled back slightly._

_"I love you." He whispered and disappeared from her sight. Sakura cheered in her mind as she was happy she got the garden all to herself. She had asked all the servants to leave for she did not want to be bothered while she was leasuring in the beautiful garden._

_"Today's a wonderful day..." She whispered._

_"Hey, Forehead girl!" Ino yelled as She, Tenten, and Hinata made their way toward Sakura. Sakura waved to them._

_"Hello. Why are you all here?" She asked._

_"All the guys are here again." Tenten said._

_"Yeah, I feel as if they love going to Sasuke's more than staying home." Ino said._

_"Well, Sasuke's parents are back." Sakura said as they sat down beside her._

_"Then they must be here to welcome them back as well." Hinata said in her quiet voice._

_"Hey, How long has he been gone?" Tenten asked._

_"About an hour." She said._

_"That's a pretty long time." Ino commented._

_"Hey, They're his parents. I expect him to be gone for about a day or something." Sakura said, closing her eyes._

_"Do you know when he's going to change you?" Hinata asked. Everyone gave her a shocked looked. No one really thought of that._

_"Yeah, When?" Tenten and Ino asked in unison._

_"I don't know..." Sakura whispered. This was probably the first time when she ever thought of that. Will he ever?_

_"Hey!" They heard that annoying voice call to them. Karin Watanabe. Hell no. Rumors have been going around that she's trying to kill Sakura. Which she probably is._

_"What do you want, Karin?" Tenten asked._

_"I'm just looking for Sasuke-kun." Karin said, flipping her hair. Her two friends were behind her, smirking and glaring at Sakura._

_"Well, He's not here. So leave." Ino said, venom laced with her voice._

_"But Sakura's here." One of her friends said._

_"And?" Sakura asked._

_"So, Where's Sasuke?" Karin asked. Sakura stood up and walked right up to Karin._

_"Why don't you find him yourself, slut." She said. Karin growled at her._

_"You stupid human, I can take you on myself." Karin said throwing a punch at Sakura, but Tenten caught that easily._

_"Just leave us. We don't need trouble here."_

_"Yeah, and remember You're not welcome here." Ino said._

_"That doesn't mean anything." Her other friend said._

_"Just fuck off, Karin." Tenten said._

_"Hm, I don't think so." Karin said and pounced onto Tenten._

_"Hey! Get off of me!" Tenten yelled pushing her off. Karin flew back and hit a tree._

_"Why you bitch!" Karin yelled at went for Tenten, but Tenten didn't realize that Sakura was right behind her as Karin bared her fangs at her. Tenten ducked, but Karin's fangs plunged into Sakura._

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

Sakura blinked at him.

"Are you sure you're not...exaggerating? Just a little?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"No way. I remember this day clearly. Well, the way Hinata-chan told me."

"How did you two meet?" She asked.

"Eh?" Sakura just looked at him, knowing he heard her.

"Uh, Well. Gee, I haven't really thought of that in a while." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"How can you not know that?" She asked him, chuckling.

"Well, no one has never asked me that in a while."

"I'm asking you right now." Sakura said.

"Uh, I don't remember?" Naruto said. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious!?" Sakura yelled at loud.

"Shhh! Don't tell Hinata, Tenten, and especially Ino. They'll gang up on me." Naruto said, covering her mouth as he spoke. Sakura removed his hand away.

"Fine, But why'd you tell me?"

"You're like my sister? I tell you everything."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've looked out for you since you got here."

"Oh."

"Now, You're turn."

"My turn what?"

"Tell me about you?"

"Shouldn't you already know?"

"No, not really."

"But I have a question about vampires."

"Sure. I'll answer those."

"Do you guys have like...special powers?" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed hard.

"Like super heroes?" Sakura nodded.

"Not really." Naruto said. "We're just like your average vampire. Fast runners, super strength, 20/20 vision. And stuff."

"That's all?"

"Well, in individual clans, like Sasuke's, the Uchihas, They have their own special ability."

"Oh?"

"The sharigan. It's like a copy machine. Every move you make, he can copy it."

"That's it?"

"Well, there's more to it. But that's just the basics."

"Are you from a clan?"

"Nope. I'm unique." Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"Was I from a clan?"

"Not that I know of. You were born a human. Not a vampire."

"You can be born as a vampire?"

"Hell yeah."

"I thought, since vampires live forever...they can't reproduce."

"You believe that kind of crap!?" Naruto asked.

"Gee," Sakura said, rolling her eyes, "This is the first time I've seen a vampire. What do you think?"

"Oh, Sorry we can't meet your vampire traits." Naruto said. "Hollywood does a bad job at recreating vampires."

"Well, Are any of the things they say are true?" Sakura asked.

"We sparkle in the sunlight." Naruto teased. Sakura punched him playfully.

"No, you don't. Besides, that kind of trait is stupid."

"You don't like Twilight?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It'll get old really fast. So why get into now?" Naruto laughed.

"That's kinda true."

"Is Dracula real?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious."

"No, I don't think so."

"Who's the most powerful?

"Eh?"

"Vampire. Who's the most powerful vampire?"

"Hm, Probably..." Before Naruto could finish, He could feel Sasuke's presence behind them.

"Hey, teme." Naruto said, looking back. Sakura did the same.

"Hn. Dope. Are you done talking to him, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, Yeah. I guess so."

"Hey! Sakura. Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"W-what?"

"Ramen. Do you like it?"

"I guess so?"

"Then, Let's all go eat ramen together!" Naruto said, grabbing both of their hands toward the castle.

"I thought vampires just drink blood."

"Oh! That's such a lie! Believe it!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Dope, You're going to get sick."

"Shut up, teme!"

-

-

-

**How'd you like it? I'm really stressed with homework at the moment and doing my best to upload and make the chapters interesting.**

_I RECOMMEND READING:_

_Foolish Games By Vertigo36_

_It's an amazing story and needs help getting support with reviews! Please go check it out! I love it personally! TELL HER I SENT YOU!_

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_anissa_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_Lexipooh-chan_

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only_

_gothic-bunny-chan_

_cutecookiechan_

_ferrari1002_

_poolday_

_mouse123_

_piklagr_

_Tiger Priestess_

_Kira-sama_

**KEEP ME MOVTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Uchiha Castle

**A/n: Am I Awesome or What? Ha-Ha.**

**Title: **_Rumors By Lindsey Lohan_

**Winners: **

**Prize:**_ One-Shot Written By Me Of Any Character You Would Like_

GOOD LUCK!

-

-

-

Sora never understood why she couldn't go to the Uchiha Castle when her master needed someone to go there. Everyone else has been there. And the stories that they've told her have been amazing. They say it's the most beautiful place they've ever seen. Well, inside...Kind of.

_"When will I get a mission to go the Uchiha Castle, Master?" She asked, one knee up and the other behind her. She rested her right arm on the leg that was in front._

_"When I tell you to." A voice said to her in the darkness._

_"But I don't understand, You've let everyone else go."_

_"You will do as you're told, Sora."_

_"Well, You're not telling me anything."_

_"I do not need to. This is for your own good."_

_"What is?"_

_"You do not need to go."_

_"Why's that?" _

_"Stop asking me and leave."_

_"But Master!" Sora complained._

_"SILENCE! LEAVE ME AT ONCE!" The master shouted at her. She glared, but walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her hard._

"Pst, Sora! Where are you going?" Yuuko asked her as she was packing her stuff.

"I'm going to sneak off."

"Where!?"

"I need to see the Uchiha Castle." Yuuko narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you need to see that place? It's not that interesting."

"You're the only one who says that, Yuuko. But I need to see for myself." Sora said. Yuuki grabbed her hand before Sora could walk out.

"No, You can't." Yuuko said, in a serious tone.

"You can't stop me."

"I'll scream." Sora quickly knocked her out before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry, But I need to know." She said as she walked out the room.

-

-

-

Tenten was in her dark prison, awaiting rescue from her night and shining armor. Vampires were suppose to be invincible. So how'd she get tied up? How'd she get weak? If she ever got out of her alive, She would need to notify the others about what the Vampire hunters were doing. And their weapons and tricks up their sleeves.

She heard the door open and her eyes just stared at the light that peeked in slowly as the person came in. The person just stood at the doorway, not closing or opening it.

"You still alive?" Tenten heard Sora's voice.

"Sure." Tenten muttered. Sora closed the door, So no one would know she's in here.

"I need your help." Sora said. Tenten looked at her in shock.

"My help?"

"I need to go the Uchiha Castle."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know...I just have a feeling. My master has never let me go there. Even for missions, But everyone else has gone." Tenten narrowed her eyes. Whoever this master was, they probably knew that if Sora ever went to the Uchiha Castle. Itachi would immediantly feel her presence. Tenten didn't know if she wanted to help her. But she would love to see a happy ending. Itachi's been so lonely ever since.

"I guess I could help." Tenten said and realized her chains had been cut off. "Why are you doing this?" Sora smiled at her and Tenten couldn't help, but smile back as she saw Sora's signature smile. Itachi and Sasuke didn't have one. So this is one of the reasons why she was so famous.

"I love happy endings. And, I don't even know where the Uchiha Castle is." Sora said.

"How do you know if I know where it is?" Tenten asked.

"You're Hyuuga's mate, Aren't you? Of course you would know since he goes there regularly." Sora said as she was walking out the door with Tenten following her.

-

-

-

"**She's where!?**" A deep voice yelled throughout the room. The other vampire hunters flinched at his tone.

"S-she went to the U-uchiha C-castle..." Yuuko whispered as she hung her head down in shame. How could she fail at this? Knowing Sora...

"I want her found before she could get there!"

"She took Tenten with her." Luna said. The Master's eyes narrowed.

"Yuuko." The master called to her.

"Y-yes?"

"You know your punishment. Strip. Now." The master ordered. Yuuko hesitated slightly, but obliged until she was fully naked in front of everyone.

"Everyone else, leave us." The others left the room as soon as possible because they knew what would happen if they didn't do as they were told. The master walked closer to Yuuko.

"Your punishment starts now..."

"**AHHHHH!!!**"

-

-

-

"You know, I'm starting to think that you really don't want me to take you to the Uchiha Castle." Tenten said, panting. Sora had took her vampire traits away, so she wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Why's that?" Sora said, stopping on a branch as she waited for Tenten.

"You're a freakin Ninja. Don't forget I am useless without my Vampireness." Tenten said as she caught up to her. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Oh, calm down." She said and landed gracefully below. Tenten carefully tried to make her way down, but fell.

"Ow!" She cried out. Sora ran to her and kneeled down.

"You okay?"

"No, I said 'Ow!' because I'm fine." Tenten said, being sarcastic.

"Just get up." Sora said.

"At least help me up?" Tenten asked. Sora held out her hand.

"Here."

"Thanks. Now you just keep going North." Tenten said. Sora moved out of the way.

"Lead the way." She said.

-

-

-

"She's being reckless!" Sasuri complained.

"But I understand..." Kiki said.

"Kiki, Sora should never have to go back there." Icey said.

"But she never did anything wrong!"

"But she was perfect for this life." Kumiko said.

"She was never meant for this life." Luna said.

"Hm, Should we go after her?"

"The master will notice that we're gone."

"Who cares?" Kiki said, standing up. "I don't know about you, But I'm willing to fight for Sora." She said, walking out the door.

-

-

-

"Sakura!" She heard two voices call to her. She whipped her head as she tore away from her ramen.

"Ino! Hinata!" She said, as they both enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I borrow Sakura for a few hours?" Ino asked. Sasuke glared at her.

"No."

"Oh, Come on!"

"I've been interrupted with my time with her too many times."

"Name one!"

"The dope." Naruto looked up as he heard his "Nickname" being said.

"Whftat?" He said with ramen in his mouth.

"Oh, that's so rude, Naruto. Hinata, I don't understand why you're with him." Ino said. Hinata blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Ino said, grabbing her hand. Sasuke grabbed the other one.

"She's staying with me."

"Why don't you ever share?"

"What about your Shikamaru?"

"He's busy watching the stupid clouds!" Ino complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and disappeared out of sight. Ino blinked at the spot where her two friends were just a few moments ago.

"Um, Ino-chan? Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Oh hell no!" Ino yelled out to the sky.

"Oh, Shut up." Naruto said, covering his ears.

-

-

-

"Sasuke, What was that about?" Sakura asked as they entered his room.

"Ugh, She's annoying." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She's not that bad."

"Oh, she is." Sasuke said. Soon, he had a very sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura asked as Sasuke carried her onto his bed. "S-sasuke! I'm not ready." She said. Sasuke claimed her lips in a hungry passion. Their bodies craved for each other. Begging to be touched by the other. Sakura's mind was filled by a horrid memory as this occurred...

_Her eyes fluttered as Sasuke's face faded in her mind. She could vaguely make out the outside voices as Sasuke touched her face, screaming out her name._

_'It hurts so much,' Sakura thought as she started to choke on her own blood, gasping for air, 'It hurts,' she repeated._

_Darkness crept into her mind as Sasuke's voice faded; his screeching became a whisper as her eyelids drooped._

_'Sasuke,' she thought as she tried to open her eyes._

_But it was no use._

_Every time she tried to re open her eyes they slammed shut. Her body felt numb with each attempt she made to move._

_"Sas-"she started before her throat closed and her lungs constricted in her chest._

_The pain started to fade from her body as the darkness flooded her vision. She couldn't take it anymore, as much as a vampire as she was. She just couldn't handle the pain the swept through her body and darkness._

_"Oh, Sakura..." A voice said to her as she was slowly dying. "You will be reborn. Don't you worry. And I will find you as soon as you are." Sakura tried to scream, but her lungs were filled with blood._

_'Sasuke, I love you...' Sakura thought as she took her last final breath. But she caught a wisp of piercing yellow eyes before she closed her eyes forever._

_Or so it seemed._

"Sasuke..." Sakura said slowly. Sasuke looked up to her.

"What is it?"

"How did I die? She asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"How did I die?" She repeated.

"Why are you asking this?"

"I just...had another memory..." She said. Sasuke quickly took her hand in his.

"What was it about?"

"I was dying..." She said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Do you remember who killed you?"

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry." He took her face in his hands.

"It's fine. I just never got revenge for your death." He said, pulling her into a hug.

-

-

-

Just great. Sora was lost. How did she get lost you ask? Tenten apparently, got too weak and fell asleep. So she had to bring Tenten all the way to the other side of Konoha to the Hyuuga estate and return her where she belongs. Sora was tired of being a Vampire Hunter. She wanted to know the truth. And she knew that being a Vampire Hunter was not that.

"This place is huge..." Sora whispered, trying not to get caught. It was late at night and the only light that shown was the candles in the hallway. Which made this place look like Dracula's house. She got closer to a room and realized there were voices in there. She decided to avoid that one. About an hour later, She ended up on what looked to be the court yard. It was beautiful at night. Modern with a Vampire twist.

All of her friends had said that the courtyard was a boring place to be since there was no flowers. But this was really different. Maybe a change of scenery? Well, it did take about three days just to get here. Who knows what they have done. Sora saw someone sitting at the edge of the lake. She accidently made a sound and the person immediantly grabbed her by the neck.

"Gah!" She cried out, but was soon let go. She found herself staring into onyx eyes. He was the most beautiful man she had ever met.

"Sora..." His velety voice said. She couldn't help, but breath out a name that had immediantly came to her mind when he spoke.

"Itachi..."

-

-

-

**I LOVE CLIFF-HANGERS! HA-HA! Did you find the title? Hope you did!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_KrypticLinkz_

_gothic bunny-chan_

_poolday_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_Tiger Priestess_

_iLikePinaColadas_

_minniemousemom_

_cutecookiechick_

_luckiducki23_

_Kare Love 4ever_

_mouse123_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Step 1

**Title: **_Dracula_

**Winners: **_No One_

**Prize: **_One-Shot written by me of any character(s) you would like_

Good Luck!

**I am slowly losing inspiration for this story.**

-

-

-

"Sasuke, You never answered my question." Sakura said as night-time fell.

"And what question was that?"

"How did I die?"

"Well, You never answered mine."

"And what was that?"

"Who was your killer?" Sakura groaned.

"I already told you. I don't know. I just saw his or her eyes. That's it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'_Hm, Yellow eyes...'_ He could not think of anyone that had yellow eyes that he knew that was still alive, but if that person was still alive, since Tenten was still missing. They could still be after Sakura! He had to make a decision right now. Whether or not to change her tonight. Or maybe now? He lusted for her body. And he could tell that she did for his.

"Sakura..." He whispered slowly. Sakura gave him all of her attention.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She soon found herself pinned to the bed and she gasped at the sudden attack. Sasuke took advantage of this and intertwined their lips together in a heated battle between their tounges. In the end, Sasuke won. When they broke apart, Sakura was gasping for air.

"S-sasuke..." She whispered, as her emerald eyes were now filled with the desire for him to touch her.

'_Got her._' Sasuke thought smirking. He began to unbutton her shirt and she was practically clawing at his.

"Impatient?" He asked. She smirked at him.

"Look who's talking." Sakura told before he began to kiss her and unbutton her beautiful pink blouse.

When he finished unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the part that he wanted to see, he stopped kissing her to admire his work. Sakura panted for air and her face was flushed, she took no notice to the pair of lust filled eyes that were intensely examining her.

Sasuke had opened her blouse to expose everything up to the few spaces below Sakura's luscious cleavage. He smirked.

"Well, my love. I could just take you right now." He whispered. She blushed and turned her slightly. She closed her eyes and deeply blushed red as she felt him undoing her bra. He casually threw the bra over his shoulder and returned to gazing at Sakura's magnificent peaks.

Sasuke than gently flipped up her skirt to reveal white lacy lingerie that matched the bra that he had earlier disposed of. He gradually tugged at them, but when they wouldn't slip off as he had intended, he roughly ripped them off of her. Sakura let out a gasp.

"S-sasuke..." She said as he felt her.

"You're already wet?" He asked her and she only blushed in response. He smirked and decided to take off his pants. Sakura didn't notice his actions and Sasuke realized this and began to kiss her as soon as he was done taking off his clothes.

In an instant, he had entered into Sakura's damp hole.

Sakura cried out at the unexpected thrust. With each push, her body started to develop feelings of desire and passion. Sakura's lust empowered her mind and body. With Sasuke sliding in and out of her, she continued kissing him. Her hands roamed his muscular body. She cried out in lust as Sasuke continued pounding into Sakura as if there was no tomorrow. With each thrust, Sakura made little pleasurable moans and noises.

"Ah! ...Ngh..." She clutched onto his neck as he kept going. Faster and harder. He secured his hands to both of her hips and continued slamming into her. Sakura felt her walls tighten even more as she was about to cum. Sasuke felt this and groaned as her walls gave a tight grip onto him.

"Uhn! Ahn...!" With a final impact, the walls of Sakura's core collapsed and she screamed in ecstasy as she came. Sasuke gave a loud grunt as he came as well. Cum leaked and squirted out of their bodies, covering their torsos in a sticky substance. They only stared into each other's eyes. And Sakura could feel that she was exhausted. He slowly pulled out of her and she only moaned in response as he left her body.

He layed down next to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura nuzzled her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'_Step 1, Complete.'_ Sasuke thought as he could only think of Sakura becoming a vampire like him.

-

-

-

Sakura woke up alone. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Where was Sasuke? Didn't vampires need their sleep?

"No. We don't." She heard Sasuke's velvety voice. She looked up and saw that he was at the bathroom doorway. She gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought you left me..." She whispered. Her grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I would never leave you, my love. But you must promise me this one thing."

"What's that?"

"You must never leave my side." He said. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed.

"I will never leave your side." She promised as she broke apart the kiss. Sasuke gave out a sigh. And Sakura couldn't tell if that was a relief sign or just sigh?

"Are you okay?"

"I'll have to change you." He said. Sakura blinked at him.

"I can change myself..." Sakura said, thinking that he meant her clothes. Sasuke smirked at her innocence.

"No. Not like that." She gave him a weird look and still didn't understand. But then it hit her. Vampire Sakura.

"Me? A vampire?" She asked. He could only nod. Sasuke didn't want her freaking out. Sakura narrowed her eyes and thought about it.

"I don't know..." She said.

"Take your time. But I'll need to know before tonight." He said and kissed her forehead as he was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The dope wants to spend time with me." He said, rolling his eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Have fun!" She teased and he growled in response.

-

-

-

Sakura couldn't stand this maid trying to dress her and do all of the normal things that she did. Whenever she told the maid not to do something. The maid did the opposite.

"Okay, Sakura-sama. Let's put you in the bathtub." Sakura glared at her.

"I'm fine," Sakura snapped, pushing away her hand. The last time the lady tried to give her a bath, she had almost raped her. And of course, She never told Sasuke. He would have her killed. And as much as she would love that. Sakura was not a bitch.

"No, now let me do my job." The maid said with a strained smile.

"NO!" there was no way in hell Sakura was going to make this easy for her.

"STAY STILL YOU BRAT!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Another maid passed by the room and heard everything inside the room.

"I'M FINE!" Sakura yelled.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"DAMMNIT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! NOW GET IN THE FUCKING BATHTUB!" Sakura was stuggling hard as the maid did her best to drag her to the bathroom.

"GET IN THE FUCKING BATHTUB, PINKY!" Sakura stopped as she realized what the maid had just said.

Oh hell no. Let all hell break loose now. How Sakura wished she was a fucking vampire now.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PINKY!"

There was an animalistic growl coming from Sakura. So many loud noises and crashed, then it goes silent.

The maid outside smiles.

"I wish I had Sakura-sama to take care of." She said happily.

-

-

-

Sasuke walked through the hallways searching for Naruto, Neji, and Tenten. It seemed he found what he was looking for as he opened the door to the throne room.

Sasuke watched with _very_ interested eyes as his mind reenacted the scene that he had just witnessed. He gently prodded the man sitting beside him, who at the moment, was arguing with Tenten. She, all of a sudden. Came back last night. And Neji was absolutley happy that she came back. Although, Tenten could not tell them who brought her back. But she did tell them the things that they did to her. Neji was furious when he heard about this.

"Naruto."

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of ramen! After a quick meal of—

"Naruto."

"–freshly hand-made noodles, slices of pork, not to mention that heavenly meat-based broth, as well there are—

"Naruto!"

Sasuke grew tired of the annoying blabber and decided to end it. He pursed his black leathered shoe at the back of Naruto's chair and gave it a push.

"—other obvious ingredients and ARGhh—

"What the hell was that for you teme?!" Naruto painfully rubbed his sore bump with the silk tie that he had on.

"Where's Neji?"

"He left to look for you." Tenten said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What about my brother?"

"He didn't come back last night." Naruto said.

-

-

-

Sora woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her head was throbbing and as soon as she sat up she got dizzy. She decided that the pain would leave her body if she just sat up a little while, but that didn't work at all.

"You should lay back down." She heard someone tell her. She looked around the room, but no one was there. Sora closed her eyes then opened them again. Her blue eyes met with the same onyx ones she saw last night.

"You..." She whispered. He smirked at her.

"Me." He said.

"Where am I?"

"Your room." He stated. She looked around. This was not her room!

"Liar." He stared at her in shock for a few moments, but then regained his composure.

"Do you know who I am?" Sora thought long and hard about this.

"Itachi?" She asked. He nodded.

"I just know your name." She said. He shook his head.

'_She's forgotten...'_ He thought.

"Why am I here?"

"I will explain that in due time. But you must relax for a few moments."

"And why would I do that?" Sora asked, with a bit of an attitude. He sighed and grabbed her by the neck.

"Because I am the one who holds your life. And you will do as your told." He whispered in her ear and released his grip on her. Sora coughed and wheezed as soon as she was let go.

"Then just kill. I only came here because..."

"Because your little friends want you to come spy on us?" He asked. Itachi knew that the Vampire Hunters came and spied on the Uchiha estate. But he was never able to capture them and ask them why. Until now.

"No, I'm not even allowed to be here." She said quickly.

"Hn."

"You say that too?"

"Say what?"

"Hn." She said. Itachi's eyes softened. Sora always had her special way of saying that.

"I guess." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. Sora then hadn't realized that she had relaxed the way he wanted her to. As soon as she looked back into his eyes. She was staring into blood-red eyes. With a spinning tomoe.

"Mangekyo Sharigan!"

-

-

-

One of the Shortest Chapters I've Written. For Sure!

**Wow...Ha-ha. I was really excited when I was writing Sora and Itachi's reunion. Yay! Their reunited! But will the same thing happen again?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_Tiger Priestess_

_Poolday_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_ThisIsForever_

_MinnieMouseMom_

_KareLove 4ever_

_mouse123_

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Just A Sick Love Game

**A/n: ****I'm surprised no one got the title!**

**Title:** _Naruto_

**Winners: **

_**Prize: **One-shot written by me of any character(s) you would like._

GOOD LUCK!

* * *

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke heard from Itachi's room. All the way on the other side of the castle. What the hell was he doing?

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Tenten, who also seemed to be into this.

"I'll go check it out." Sasuke said, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. Sasuke glared at him.

"What!?"

"Do you smell that?" Naruto asked him in a serious tone. Sasuke relaxed and sniffed. But didn't catch anything unsual.

"No." Naruto's face hardened.

"Try harder." Sasuke tore his wrist away from Naruto.

"Dope, I don't have-" Sasuke froze and Naruto smirked.

"Told you, Teme." Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled.

"It's them..." He said as his sharigan activated.

-

-

-

Sakura stormed out of the room. The nerve of that lady, trying to act all nice and trying to give her a bath when really she just wanted to see her naked. Rapist! Sakura giggled.

"Heh, Sakura: 1, evil maid lady: 0!"

"It seems you have an interesting relationship with the maid." A cool voice interrupted through her parade of triumph. Sakura immediately stiffened, feeling her happy hour deflate in a matter of seconds. She didn't recognize this voice and turned around slowly. She saw two men giving her a look. One had Ino's hair and the other had short red hair. Damn! They were really sexy! But Sasuke was hotter. If that was even possible.

"Uh, Hello?" She said to them.

"Sakura-chan?" The blonde one asked.

"Uh-huh? And you are?" She said. Sakura soon found herself enveloped in a big teddybear hug by the blonde.

"Wow! I can't believe it's you!" He said.

"Hey, Deidara. Calm down! She probably doesn't even remember you!" The red one told him. Deidara let go of Sakura and she was gasping for air.

"Oh, You're still human?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Sakura said.

"So you really don't remember us?" The red one asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Sorry."

"Well, I'm Deidara. And this is Sasori. Don't mind him. He had a temper." Sasori growled at him.

"Shut up." Sakura giggled.

"Nice to meet you. Can I ask, How did I know you?" She asked them. Deidara looked at Sasori. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell her. We're Sasuke's Brothers Friends. We, Like Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru always visit Itachi."

"But there's always more of us. But I don't know where they went."

"Oh, So how does that apply to me?"

"When Sasuke and Itachi were both gone. You would find us and we would hang out." Deidara explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Minus Sasori."

"Why minus?"

"Oh, It's like a tragic story. Sasori doesn't like to hear or talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said, hanging her head.

"What are you guys doing here again?" She heard Sasuke's voice interrupt.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Deidara said. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably in his room." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go Deidara. Everyone else is probably there already." Sasori said.

"See you later, Sakura-chan!" Deidara called to her as they left. Sakura smiled and waved back at him, then turned to Sasuke.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't sound as if you like them."

"I don't, actually."

"And why's that?"

"They can be really annoying."

"They sound fun." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you say so. You don't even remember them."

"Maybe not know. But I might someday. I remembered you, Didn't I?" Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I'm very grateful for that." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you just love to sweet talk me, huh?"

"Maybe I do." He said.

"Sasuke, I need to know." She said in a serious tone. He turned away.

"I don't want to remember."

"Then I don't want to be a vampire." Sasuke's eyes widened. No! He could not lose her to death! Not again.

"No. I will change you." He said.

"When?

"Tonight." He stated.

-

-

-

Itachi caught Sora as she was just about to fall once he activated his mangekyo. It's really her. The woman who had left his life so long ago was now sleeping in his arms as a human. This was not something he expected and he didn't understand why she was here. Who had brought her back to life?

_"Itachi." Sora called to him as she entered in their room. She had just left Sasuke's once she heard Sakura's footstep and thought they needed time to be alone. Since Sasuke had just found out he had to attend the Watanabe's ball._

_"What is it?"_

_"Sasuke is going." She told him. Itachi narrowed his eyes._

_"And?"_

_"Don't you want to go with him?"_

_"Not exactly." Sora chuckled and wrapped her arms around him while he was working on a scroll that a messenger had found and gave it to him. It was unknown who's it was, but whose ever it was the person didn't want anything to be read inside of it._

_"Are you still working on that stupid thing?" Sora asked, annoyed._

_"Hn." Sora punched him._

_"You never answer me when I ask you things."_

_"Hn." Sora groaned and fell on the bed. _

_"Itachi..." She called to him._

_"Hn?" _

_"Ugh, Never mind." She said, rolling over to her side. Itachi got out of his chair and layed down next to her, holding her._

_"What?"_

_"It's nothing." She said. Itachi smirked and then started to tickle her. Sora couldn't help but laugh and try to push him away._

_"Ha-ha! S-stop! O-kay! I'll T-tell you!" She cried out. Itachi stopped and Sora sat up._

_"I've been telling you about the bad feelings I've been having right?" She asked him. Sora didn't just have the Sharigan. But 'Feelings' when something bad or good was about to happen._

_"Of course." Itachi said._

_"Well-"_

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

_"Master Itachi. Your friends are here." A servant called to him. Sora looked at him and he gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead._

_"I'll be back tomorrow." He promised. She turned away as he walked out of the door._

_A small tear drop fell on her cheek._

When Itachi saw that, He couldn't help but be upset with himself. She knew she was going to die. And Sakura? But he could not listen to her enough just for a few moments. Although, There were some parts in that memory that he did not remember himself. But maybe that's just him. It was time to look further into her memories.

_"Kumiko!" She called out to her friend. She and Sasori were both holding hands while they were walking through the beautiful Uchiha garden._

_"What is it, Sora?" Sora had just turned eighteen._

_"I'm finally an adult. Kinda." Kumiko laughed._

_"You've been talking about your birthday forever."_

_"I know." _

_"Would you like me to leave you ladies alone for a while?" Sasori asked them._

_"If you don't mind. Also, Itachi and Deidara are looking for you." Sora said and Sasori bowed to them and went his way. _

_"So, Are you excited you finally get to be changed tonight?"_

_"I'm a little scared."_

_"How so?"_

_"Not sure."_

_"Is Sasuke still looking for his mate." Sora gave a sad nod._

_"Yes, I feel that he will never find her."_

_"Maybe his mate is a guy."_

_"Kumiko!"_

_"What!? It's possible." Sora shook her head. It's not that she didn't like Gay vampires. But...For Sasuke!? Well...You never know._

_"What about your Aunt and Uncle?"_

_"I don't really see them much..." Sora said._

_"Hey, What's wrong?" Kumiko asked._

_"There's one thing I never told you."_

_"And What's that?"_

_"I have to marry Itachi." Kumiko gasped._

Itachi tore away from that memory. Oh, he hated Kumiko. She never approved of him. And she was always such a tomboy sometimes. But most definantly not in this memory. Kumiko betrayed Sasori. For whatever reason at all. He swore that he would kill her when he had the chance.

Sora stirred in her sleep and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Even as a human, Sora had never done that. Itachi accidently looked into another memory.

_Sora woke up in a cylinder tube fulled with a very suspicious looking water. Cords were attached to her in so many places. She was frantic for an answer. Where was she? Who was she? Why is she here?_

_"I see your awake..." A voice said to her on the outside world._

_"Where am I?" She spoke. The person chuckled._

_"You are at your new home now." The person said. Sora watched as the man walked out of the darkness. He had long black hair, piercing yellow eyes and very pale skin._

_"I am Orochimaru, your new master."_

_"M-my master?" He chuckled._

_"Yes...Your name is Sora Suzuki." Orochimaru said._

_"W-why?" She asked._

_"You are the new and improved version of the old Sora."_

_"T-the old Sora?"_

_"Yes. Sora is the person who you are based out of."_

_"Based out of?"_

_"Yes, You are her clone. But you are so much better than her." Orochimaru said and Sora's eyes glistened._

_"Better than her?"_

_"Yes. And you will listen to what I say. Got it?" Sora nodded._

_"I understand."_

_"Also, I have changed her personality that she once had."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"So, if you ever encouter someone who knew Sora. They would not suspect that you are a clone or the real her. They'll assume it's just a coincidence." He said. She smiled. How she loved to please him. Maybe this was one of the traits._

_"Although, You will have a few defects."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You will not have Sora's sharigan. That, I can't copy."_

_"And?"_

_"Your love for Itachi."_

Itachi's eyes widened. He had been fooled from the start he had met her! How dare Orochimaru do this! Itachi could no longer look at this so-called 'Sora'. She lied to him. His eyes flashed red and he yelled in frustration. Sora sat up and the sudden noise she had just heard.

"A-are you okay?" She asked him. Sora found herself staring into two red eyes.

"Show me your sharigan." He said to her.

"W-what!?" Sora asked, frantic. Itachi did not like playing games. Especially ones with his heart and his beloved. Orochimaru was playing stupid a stupid love game. And he did not want to be apart of it.

"Itachi! You in there?" He heard Deidara's voice from outside.

Shit.

-

-

-

**OH SNAP! CLIFF-HANGER! Ha-ha!**

**Did you find the title? **

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_Celestial Moon Goddess_

_mouse123_

_minniemousemom_

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

_piklagr_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_Twisted Musalih_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only_

_cutecookiechick_

_Sakura Uchhia_

_luckiducki23_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Truth

**A/n: Are the titles really that hard to find?**

**Title:** _Love Game by Lady Gaga_

**Winners: **_No One_

**Prize(For this Chapter**):_One-Shot written by me of any character you want._

Good Luck!

-

-

-

The vampire hunters raced through the trees in a fast, ninja like way. As they raced toward the Uchiha Castle. They were willing to stand up for their friend. Although, they might get killed. Sora was worth it. Her truth is more important to them than their lives.

"Kumiko, You okay?" Kiki asked as they all got closer to the Uchiha castle.

"I just...I feel someone there." She said.

"You're a ninja." Sasuri commented. Luna laughed.

"Yeah, Uhh, So of course you would 'feel' someone."

"No, It's..." Kumiko trailed off and the others let it slide.

"Icey." Sasuri called out to her

"What is it?"

"Change the weather. Now." She ordered.

"But It's the middle of spring." Sasuri gave her a 'Does-it-look-like-I-care?" Look and Icey said. Her eyes changed into ice blue and soon. The sky was snowing and the air became cold with winter air.

"Icey." Sasuri said.

"What now!?" She asked her.

"Thanks." She said. "Now let's go."

-

-

-

"**I want them found right now!**" Orochimaru yelled through the corridors of his underground lair. Yuuko sat on his bed, naked still and shaking. She was told that she could not put her clothes back on.

"Yuuko, Where would they go?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Oh, You better tell me. You know your sisters better than anyone else." He told her. Yuuko shook her head.

"No, I really have no idea."

"Hm, Well, You better know or else a child will die in ten hours if you don't." He theartened as he walked out the door. Yuuko gritted her teeth together and growled.

"I will not let you do that."

-

-

-

Sasuke came out with his eyes in shock. Snow? In Spring? Even Sakura was just as flabbergasted.

"Sasuke! I never knew it could snow in the spring!" Sakura said, twirling as the snow fell on her. Her hair had bits of white, but on Sakura. To Sasuke, She looked adorable and innocent.

"It doesn't." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, apparently the sky has a change in heart. I mean wheather." Sakura said. "Come on!" She yelled as she tugged on Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura, At least get a coat."

"But then, I might miss all the fun." Sakura whined.

"It's not as if the snow is going anywhere."

"You promise it won't."

"I promise."

"Okay, Let's go." Sakura said, about to go back inside.

"Hey!" They heard Ino's voice calling to them.

"Ino! Great! You came with coats."

"Yeah, I saw you guys without them just now and rushed out here to enjoy the snow with you guys!" She said as Shikamaru walked behind her. Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten followed them shortly as they wore they're jackets to keep them warm. It was just like old times.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled to her. "Let's have a snowball fight!" He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright," She said, before Sasuke interrupted her.

"Someone's coming."

"Who?" Everyone growled as they smelled them coming near.

"Those Bitches who call themselves Vampire Hunters." Ino said. And Tenten backed away as slowly as she could.

-

-

-

"Itachi! Open up! Come on! We've got to get going!" Deidara said, pounding on the door. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sora looked frightened and confused.

"Hide." He ordered. Sora nodded quickly and made her way out of the window. Itachi opened the door slowly.

"Let's go."

"Finally." Kisame complained.

"Anything to update me on?"

"Not exactly." Sasori said. "The leader just wants us to come back to base as soon as possible." He said. The Akatsuki were the organazation that Sasuke, Itachi, and their clan leader, Madara had organized after they had been recetly been crowned King and Prince once their parents had passed on. There were many Vampire Hunters on the loose, and Madara especially, wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible.

"How's Sasuke?" Zetsu asked him.

"Hn."

"Same?"

"Oh, That's right! We saw Sakura-chan before we came to get you." Deidara said.

"Pinky's alive?" Kisame asked.

"Yea, and as pink as ever." Deidara said.

"How?"

"Like hell we know. Maybe Itachi does."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Alright." Deidara let the subject drop once they went outside through the front gates. Where it was snowing.

"Snow?" Kakuzu asked as he held up his hand.

"What the fuck? The weather is retarted." Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

"This isn't normal." They heard a feminine voice from in front of them. They all turned their heads and saw Konan and Pein leaning agaisnt the gates with a not-so-happy expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, What'd you do the weather, Leader-sama?" Deidara asked him.

"I can't make it snow." Pein said. "But I know a vampire hunter who can."

"Is that why we're all here!?"

"We didn't plan the Vampire Hunters to come here. Of all places." Konan explained. "Itachi, We'll need your brothers help on this."

"Hn." _Fine._

-

-

-

Night Time fell and the Vampire Hunters took a rest as they waited for morning to come. Where the snow would be at it's strongest. Icey would fight stronger in ice and snow. While the others would watch her back. If they would be a fight.

"What if Itachi finds out?" Kiki asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuri asked her.

"He's a smart vampire. Known for his methods used on our brothers and sisters." She said, referring to her fellow Vampire Hunters. They were the only ones left. Thanks to Orochimaru. He had made them immortal, with a little twist. They were "Vampire Immortal". With the exception of Sora, who was never a vampire hunter before.

"Then we will fight him." Kumiko said. "We'll die and be reunited with our family." She said, proudly. Being killed by a vampire was not something any one of them wanted. But dying with honor is more important to them than anything.

"The new moon is shinging very dull tonight." Luna said in a monotone as she looked up into the sky with her dull eyes.

"Does that mean anything?" They all asked her.

"The truth will be revealed tonight." She whispered.

"What truth?" Sasuri asked.

"It doesn't say. Just the truth."

"Ugh," Kumiko groaned as she rubbed her temples. "I really hate your predictions."

"But they've always come true. Anything on tomorrow?" Kiki asked. Luna shook her head.

"The future still isn't set."

"Kumiko, It's your turn to scout the area." Icey said as she walked back to them from her turn. Kumiko got up slowly.

"Alright."

"Be careful." Sasuri warned her.

"I'm not stupid." Kumiko said, rolling her eyes.

-

-

-

Kumiko walked along a path around the area the others were in. In an oval-shaped circle. She then felt someone following her and she turned around in a fighting stance.

"Come out! I know you're there." She stated. No one responded. She relaxed slowly and turned around, but stepped back slowly as she saw the man who she once held dear.

"Sasori..." She whispered. He stared at her, with a hateful expression on his face. He brought a kunai up to her neck as she was backed into a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'd like to know your reason first."

"Ladies first." He said.

"I'm here with...myself."

"I don't believe you."

"I never said you had to." She reminded him. Sasori brought the kunai closer to her neck.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Just hanging around."

"Stop playing games with me."

"I never like playing games."

"You enjoyed playing with my heart." He reminded her in a dark tone. She didn't say anything.

"Why are you here!?" He repeted louder. There was no response from her as he kept asking. Sasori soon got tired and grabbed her by the hair. She yelped in pain and tears streamed down her face.

"You will tell me why you are you!" He demanded.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled back at him. "I didn't expect to see you here! I heard you were dead so I never thought that you would be here!" She told him. Sasori threw her agaisnt a tree and she layed on the forest floor, motionless. But not dead. He stood above her.

"I expected a fight from you."

"I could never do that..." She whispered. Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Why are you acting so kind to me!?" He asked her.

"I love you..." She whispered. His temper got the best of him and he grabbed her by the neck.

"Stop playing games with me." He said, in a very low voice.

"I told you before, I never wanted to play games with you." She whispered, about to lose conciousness. He let her go and she coughed and gasped for breath.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him with a serious look.

"I was forced to betray you by Orochimaru. For my parents. I could not lose them. But I was not strong enough to save them, So they died and I lost everything for nothing. I had nothing else to live for. And I couldn't go back to you. There were many rumors that you had died by the hands of another vampire who had mentioned my name in front of you." She explained to him. Sasori shook his head.

"I'm done with your lies."

"Believe what you want. But I'm finally telling you the truth. At least, It's before you kill me." She told him. Sasori stared into her eyes and she immediantly became hypnotized by his gaze.

"Now, You will tell me the truth." He ordered. She nodded her head. She was now in his control. For now.

"What you told me, Is it true?"

Nod. He stiffened slightly.

"Are you the real Kumiko?"

Nod. Stiffen.

"Is Orochimaru alive?"

Nod. Growl.

"Did he tell you I died?"

Nod.

"Where is he?"

"Back at base." She said.

"Where is your base?"

"Northeast."

"From here?"

Nod. Weak Smile.

"Where are your friends?"

She pointed toward the middle of the cirlce like path.

"Why are you here?"

"To come if Sora is okay."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Sora who is in the Uchiha castle is not the real Sora."

"Where is the real Sora?"

"Alive."

His eyes widen.

"Where?"

"In the Castle."

-

-

-

**Oh snap! Where is Sora!? Ha-Ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan_

_Lexipooh-chan_

_minniesmousemom_

_Cherry-chan14_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_gothic-bunny-chan_

_Twisted Musalih_

_anissa_

_Sakura. NightHeart_

_cutecookiechick_

_mouse123_

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED! READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. More To It

**Um, I forgot to put a title in the last chapter. **

**SO IT DOESN'T COUNT!** Ha-ha. SORRY!

**Thank you all for supporting this story. I hope you ejoy this chapter.**

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at her.

She stared back at him.

"What is it?" He gave out a sigh.

"Are you ready for me to change you?" He asked her. She bit her lip.

"I guess."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, It's my answer."

"You do not need to be with me forever." Sasuke told her with a sad expression.

"But I do. I'm just...What if this doesn't turn out well?"

"Like how?"

"I don't know...What about the Vampire Hunters?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry. The others are taking care of that. They're scouting the area for anyone of them."

"I'm just scared."

"Why is that, my love?" He asked, carressing her flawless face. She narrowed her eyes.

"What if...one of them was my murderer?"

"That would be silly."

"You never know."

"You're right." He said, pushing her to the bed. "Which is why I have to change you as soon as possible." He began to kiss her neck and she moaned at the sudden contact. Sakura felt Sasuke's strong hands on her hips and noticed the muscles in her stomach tense as he slipped them under the hem of her tee shirt.

**Sakura's POV**

All I could respond with was a throaty moan and a tug on his tee shirt, trying to convey that I wanted it off. He quickly understood and sat back on his heels as he wrenched it over his head. Mine quickly followed and I was reaching behind my back to unfasten my bra when he attached his lips to my collarbone.

When I finally got the clasp undone he ripped the material from my body and lowered his sinful lips to my pebbled peaks. His tongue licking my nipples and his teeth nibbling the underside of my breast was the most exquisite feeling in the world.

Twining my hands in his unruly hair, I pulled him closer to my chest and he bit down, tugging at my skin and eliciting a high keen from deep in my throat.

Sasuke continued to lavish attention on my breasts, but before long I was growing restless and reached my hands down to unbutton and lower the zipper of his pants. He didn't stop me but halted his mouth and watched my hands as they freed him from his jeans. I worked his jeans and boxers over his tight ass and used my feet to move them the rest of the way down his strong legs. When they reached his ankles he kicked them off with his feet. I took a moment to appreciate the view and then I couldn't take it anymore.

My hands found his stiff erection and began pumping, caressing the smooth skin encasing hard want. Meanwhile his hands were roving over my midsection and ghosting over my hips to meet below my belly button where my jeans were fastened. He deftly flicked them open and was pushing them down my legs as his mouth left a trail from my ribs to my stomach. He sat back on his heels once again and pulled my jeans from my legs that were pointing toward the ceiling, flinging the unwanted material that was performing the atrocity of keeping my flesh from his hands.

Sasuke took one ankle in each hand and separated them so one of my legs were on either side of his hips and lowered himself to nestle between my legs as his hands slid up to my thighs and his fingers dug in.

"I can smell you, Sakura," he said with a deep inhale through his nose. "I can feel how wet you are for me." He ground his erection into my thong-clad wetness just to add extra emphasis on the fact that he could, indeed, feel how wet I was for him.

Oh god. I want you, Sasuke. So much." At my words a smirk crept onto his lips and his hands moved higher on my body until one of his hands was under me, palm pressed against my back, and the other was working its way into my soaking panties. Before I could blink, the material that was once a lacy black thong was ripped from my body and Sasuke and I were bare to each other.

His hand returned to my body and his fingers slid in between my folds, massaging my clit and dipping into where I wanted another part of his anatomy to be.

"Sasuke. I'm ready. _Please_," I begged. There is only so much a woman can take.

And with that…he positioned himself at my entrance and entered me with one swift thrust of his hips. The shear size of him was unbelievable, but the way I felt when he was finally inside me was earth shattering. I had never felt anything like it; so complete, so full. It's as if our bodies were made for each other and the moment they were connected they welcomed each other home.

"Oh fuck, Sakura. You feel so good. I-I can't…Oh god, I can't hold back," Sasuke stuttered into my shoulder.

"Then don't," I said with a kiss to his temple. He let out a shuddering breath and began to move inside of me. Slow at first, until we found a rhythm, and then his pace steadily increased until the only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing, grunts, and moans, interspersed with the occasional curse.

He was pounding into me and I was taking everything he gave me, reveling in the feeling and sensations that only he had ever made me feel. Our bodies danced together. Pushing and pulling like we knew exactly what the other wanted and needed.

Sweat was forming on our bodies, making them slick against each other, and making the experience that much better. To know that I could work him up in this way was one of the most arousing aphrodisiacs I could ever imagine. Knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him was pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"I'm so close, _love_. So close," he grunted kissing my collarbone.

"Me, too. Ungh, yes."

He took the hand that had been resting against my hip and moved up my torso and over my rib cage. It slow moved around to my back and up until his hand was clutching at my shoulder. Using it as leverage, he pulled my body to him over and over as he increased his pace until there was no other way to describe it other than fucking.

I could feel my climax building in my womb and, before I knew it, I was careening over the edge of bliss into a world where all that existed was me, Sasuke, and the feelings we were eliciting from one another.

"Sasuke..." I breathed out. He was still on top of me and I could see him narrow his eyes before he whispered in my ears.

"_Forgive me, my love..."_ He said before biting down into her neck and drawing out her blood. Which in return, would result into her immortality.

-

-

-

The Morning sky shined into Kumiko's eyes and she blinked in confusion. Immediantly sitting up on the unknown bed she was on.

"I brought you back to my place." Sasori said, coming out of the darkness.

"Sand village...?"

He nodded his head.

"I informed Itachi." Her eyes immediantly widened.

"W-what!?"

"I had to."

"What do you mean you HAD to!? WE don't even know where she is!" She yelled at him.

"Well, As long as she is still in the castle. Sora will be found, right?"

"She doesn't want to be found..."

"What was that?"

"At least I don't think so. Sasuri and her husband, Tatsumi had looked everywhere for her. No where in sight."

"Then how would you know she's still in the castle."

"That is what we are told. Besides, All of us could tell that even is she was Sora's reincarnation. There's a major difference."

"And what's that?"

"No sharigan."

"Oh, you never know."

"But I do." She said, glaring at him.

"You know when Orochimaru is planning to attack?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"When is Orochimaru attacking?"

"Like hell I know!"

"You know that you do." She shook her head.

"He doesn't tell us anything about his military plans. That's for his own troops."

"Own troops?"

She nodded.

"So, He does plan on attacking the Uchiha Castle?"

"That's correct. But we don't know when."

"Then why is he attacking?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" She complained, rubbing her temples.

"Just tell me." He said.

"He never says when he's attacking." Sasori narrowed his eyes. It didn't seem like he was going to get any more information out of her if he kept on asking her more questions. But even so, He had to know.

"That's not going to work on me anymore." She said. He looked at her with a slight shocked expression.

"W-what?"

"Your hypnotizing. It's not going to work." She said. He glared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Last night, I took the time to analyze how it works when I wasn't in control. Now, I know how to counteract it." She stated. He rolled his eyes.

"One last question."

"And what's that?"

He sighed.

"Will you marry me?"

-

-

-

"Orochimaru-sama. The preperations are in order." Kabuto said, coming through the door. Orochimaru smirked and chuckled.

"Very well. And Yuuko?"

"She...escaped." He said.

"I see. Well, That's to be expected."

"Would you like me to send a search party for her?"

"No. Let her meet with her friends and tell them all about what I'm planning to do."

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama. What about Sasuke-kun?"

"I will gain everything I need after. But there is so much to do in such little time."

"I understand. Any other orders?"

"Ah, Kabuto?"

"That girl...Sakura Haruno?"

"What about her?"

"I'll need to some research on her."

"Well, She's a human."

"I know that."

"I will get right on it, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, bowing as he left the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha will soon become mine." Orochimaru said and his yellow, piercing eyes peaked the dark room he was in.

-

-

-

Itachi couldn't take this anymore. Lies, Lies, and even more lies throughout his whole his life. What kind of truth is there? Is there even a such thing as that? He walked slowly around the castle walls, As if he had nothing left anymore. He had destroyed the other Sora. For he did not want to look at her. His teammates had found out by Sasori's ex-lover, Kumiko. Who had revealed to him the truth to him last night.

Sasori said he would take her to Sand for more information. Yeah, Sure. Just catching up information. If there was a such thing as that. But one thing that really pissed Itachi off was the fact that Kumiko had told Sasori that Sora was still alive...

Somewhere. In the castle.

He couldn't believe that Sasori had the nerve to tell him that. After all that he had to go through in his whole life. Now, He had a new goal in his life. It was no longer just looking out for his brother.

But to kill the Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had been an old family friend. But he played his father like a fool and killed them. Though, He was never found and therefore, Sasuke, not Itachi, had sworn revenge for his parents death. Sasuke couldn't let Itachi take the blame. But Itachi told him he would help him no matter what. For they are his parents too.

Itachi was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt something, or _someone_ whisper his name. He immediantly turned around and saw a slight flash of blue run through him. As if the person was a ghost.

-

-

-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and welcomed the newly found vision she was currently seeing. Her eyes flickered as she sat up and looked around the room. Hearing, Smelling, and feeling everything that she couldn't do before.

How long had she been asleep?

Oh!

She immediantly turned to the full-length mirror next to her and got out of bed to check her appearance. She looked extremely pale, and her eyes were still green. But much brighter. Her lips were fuller and still held that shade of pink she adored. Her hair had gotten longer. That one was for sure.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into her vampire knight's touch and welcomed her new life.

As a vampire as well.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**

_Sakura. NightHeart- Thank you for all your support throughout this whole story! I hope the sequeal will come to your expectations! I always enjoy reading your reviews!_

_gothic-bunny-chan- I hoped you enjoyed it!_

_iLikePinaColadas- No, sorry there wasn't a title._

_cutecookiechick- Thank you so much for all of your support for throughout this whole story!_

_- Thank you!_

_luckiducki23- I hope you wil enjoy the sequel!_

_Twisted Musalih- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Kick -Assing -Kunoichi- Hope you enjoyed this!_

_EatHotBoy- Thank you!_

_minniemousemom- You rock for reviewing!_

_C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only- Hope you will enjoy the upcoming sequel!_

_Kare Love 4ever- Thank you so much!_

_Lexipooh-chan- I love your reviews!_

_Celestial Moon Goddess- I'll see you(hopefully) at the upcoming sequel!_

_mouse123- Hope you enjoyed it._

**HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE UPCOMING SEQUEL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Hello there. **

**UPDATE: August 3rd 2011**

**I'm sorry, but there will be no sequel. I've received several messages regarding this, since the sequel that I did post a while ago did not do so well, I doubt I will be editing and posting it again.**

**Again, I'm sorry to those who were excited. But thank you so much for supporting this story.**


End file.
